Naruto Uzumaki: Second Chance
by Dark Rinnegan
Summary: Naruto has defeated Madara,but at a price.Due to absorbing the other bijuu into himself, making him the juubi jinchuriki, the gedo satue explodes, destroying everything. Kami decides to send Naruto to another dimension,only there's a difference, he's a girl. Wanting to make sure she doesnt live the live he did, he will be the family he didn't have.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:Second Chance

chapter 1

Nothing.

That's what he felt right now. He just floated around in the empty void that was once his world. He could remember what he had done to cause this, but he didnt think this would be the outcome.

_Flashback_

_A man with spiky sun kissed blonde hair and ocean blue eyes stood in front of another man who had a mask and a black robe with red clouds with a smirk on his face. He had three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks that gave him a fox like appearance. He had black pants with orange stripes on the sides, a black track jacket with orange on the front sides making a black T shape, along with a red trench coat with black flames at the bottom. This man was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and the man in front of him was Madara Uchiha, he was panting heavily while glaring at the blonde with absolute hatred. _

_"Uzumaki...you've ruined everything! I was going to bring peace to this world, and you took that small chance away! I'll make sure you pay for what you've done!" Madara screamed while Naruto just grinned even more. He had reversed the process of extracting the kyuubi, drawing the eight other bijuu into himself, recreating the Juubi, with Naruto being its jinchuriki. _

_"Madara-teme, what you've been trying to accomplish was not peace, it was tyranny, and what do you plan to do to kill me? You look half dead from here. you're severely weakened, and without the other bijuu, your paths are useless, while I am at full strength and more powerful than ever,face it, you've lost." he responded. _

_Madara screamed and charged the blonde,who smirked and held his hand to his side. A Spiraling pitch black ord rushed towards the uchiha and shoved the ball into his chest."Rasen imari!(spiraling menacing ball)."The orb collided with Madara who coughed blood as it grinned his body tearing it apart from the inside. Madara was sent flying into a wall of stone, where he didnt get up from. Naruto sighed _

_"It's finally over," But he was proved wrong as the giant statue started to glow. The ground began to shake violently as cracks started to form on the statue. More cracks formed until it shined even brighter until it exploded. It spread all throughout the elemental nations, then the whole world, then the whole space of dimension was no more._

_End flashback_

Now as Naruto float through the void that was his dimension a figure appeared in a flash of white light. The light vanished to reveal a woman with platinum blonde hair, sky blue eyes, wearing a white kimono that hugged her figure that could only could be described as that of a goddess. Which she was, for she was Kami. She approached Naruto with a smile on her face,

"You've had almost nothing but negativity in your life Naruto-kun, you deserve a second chance at your life, but i think you'll really like where I'll send you." she whispered, which got Naruto's attention.

"What do you mean? Where are you sending me, and who are you?" he asked. Kami giggled

"I am Kami Naruto-kun, and as for where I am going to send you, it is another dimension, another timeline if you will, seeing as you can't really get any happiness or love here." Naruto simply nodded. Kami smiled and waved her hand. The space around him vanished and his sight went black._  
_

Konoha Forest

"Now that Iruka is out of the way, I'll finally kill you you demon bitch!" Mizuki exclaimed. A girl with sun kissed blonde hair tied in two pig tails with ocean blue eyes and three whisker like marks on her cheeks. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit that was just screamed "I'm here please kill me!". She stood in shock as her sensei raced towards her with a kunai in hand, aiming to end her life.

"You...you killed Iruka-sensei. I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed as a huge red flash blinded the area,preventing anyone from seeing, When the light died down it revealed Naruto, but he looked like he was about 13 again, and he was kneeling on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Who the hell are you? Get outta here so I can kill this demon?" Mizuki shouted while the girl looked at him in wonder, although she couldn't see his face since she was behind him. Naruto opened his eyes revealing his beautiful blue irises. He stood up and glared at the white haired chunin. He simply smirked and vanished from view. Mizuki's body suddenly fell to the ground without his head. Naruto raised his blood covered hand and licked it clean, he must've gotten that from Juubi. He looked toward the girl who was shaking in fear. Naruto smiled, although he was surprised he was a girl in this dimension,and that she looked exactly like his sexy jutsu form, he quickly came up with a plan to explain his presence.

"It's nice to meet you imouto." he said while Naruko widened her eyes. 'Who is this guy? He looks really cute, but why did he call me imouto? Jiji told me i was an orphan and had no family.' she thought to herself failing to notice the boy was right in front of her now.

"I'll explain later, we should get him to the hospital." he said pointing to Iruka. Not a second later a group of ANBU and the sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared in the had some of the ANBU bring Iruka to the hospital while he walked over to the two blondes "Naruko-chan. Are you okay? and who is this boy?"he asked.

Both turned to him while Naruko whispered "He said he was my brother Jiji, but that can't be. You said I didn't have a family." Hiruzen looked towards Naruto who waved his hands.

"Easy hold on a sec, I am her brother but I ended up in the seal on the night of our birth. If you don't belive me you can take a blood test the only difference you'll find between us is our gender in our genes."

The old hokage waved it off and said he'd talk with him later and shunshined them to his office where he sat behind his desk."Well then I would like to thank you for stopping Mizuki from stealing the forbidden scroll,if he was successful the village would be in grave danger." he told Naruto who nodded.

"By the way Oji-san I would like to say imouto's exam was rigged, there was a genjutsu on her test. She would have aced the real test, the kunai and shuriken she was given were dulled and modified, and even you know she would never be able to do the regular bunshin because of her chakra reserves being so high. She actually would have gotten a perfect score if it weren't for all that." Sarutobi widened his eyes as he never knew.

"Well then I suppose i could make her a genin since she should have been but what about you Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well I would like to be put on the same team as sis here, and I think it would be wise if you tell her who her parents are as I already do." Naruko's eyes widened her eyes and the mention of learning of who her parents were while sarutobi paled. He sighed.

"Oh well, I wanted to wait until she was chunin to tell her but I guess you would tell her anyways huh. Very well. Your father was Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Yellow Flash and the Red death." he answered while Naruko gasped.

She started to cry learning that her own father was the one who sealed the kyuubi inside her. Naruto hugged her and held her close as she needed comfort."Oji-san I'm gonna take sis to tou-san's house. I'll leave a kage bunshin to explain everything." sarutobi nodded and an exact copy of Naruto appeared out of nowhere while the two "siblings" vanished in a swirl of red, shocking turned to the kage bunshin who sat down and began to tell the old kage the true story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the kage bunshin told his tale to sarutobi, the old kage's eyes kept widening and his jaw kept dropping. When he was finished sarutobi asked him who he wanted to be as his jonin sensei. The clone said akashi as the original would make him teach her and possibly fix his lateness problem."Well Naruto this is very suprising, but I wish you good luck." The clone nodded and dispelled. Sarutobi leaned back and took a puff from his pipe.'I'm getting too old for this shit.' he thought.

with Naruto and Naruko

Naruto was sitting on Naruko's apartment bed still holding her close, whispering soothing words. After a while she fell asleep and he layed her down. He then felt a familiar tug on his mind and he blacked out.

Mindscape

Naruto stood in front of a very large silver wolf with blood red eyes and and slit pupil with ten silver tails behind him.

**Well now that you're here there is something I would think you'd like to hear.** Juubi told Naruto who nodded. **I want you to take us to her mindscape and talk to the kyuubi of this timeline.**

"I see that is actually a good idea. Ok then just wait a sec." he responded before leaving his mindscape.

Naruto moved himself back over his "sister" and placed his middle and index fingers on her forhead and closed his eyes. He reappeared in an all too familiar sewer like space with pipes along the cieling. he walked along the hall before he appeared before a large cage with the kanji for "seal" on it. Behind the bars was a crimson orange fox with red eyes and slit pupils with nine tails behind it. Said fox glared at Naruto with hated.

**"PUNY NINGEN GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART!" **Naruto chuckled at the fox as this time its voice was rather feminine, "We both know you can't do that Kurama,and with who's behind me right now I don't think that would be a good idea to even try to do we just want to talk." he answered calmly as Juubi appeared behind him, Kurama's eyes widened at the sigtht of the wolf before her and how this puny human knew her name.

**"Well then pup I think right now it's a good idea for me to do the talking from here."** juubi said from behind Naruto.

"Alright Akira she's all yours but I think it's a good idea to get rid of the remains on Madara-teme's genjutsu before you do that." he answered while Akira nodded and waved his paw. Kurama suddenly felt calm and at pece for some reason. She looked around to see Akira and Naruto in front of her with a smile.

"Feel any better?" he asked. Kurama nodded before answering. **"What is it you want to talk about?" **

Naruto asked if she could go into her human form before talking and she did, but what happened after would be rather amuzing. She now looked like a 17 year old woman with blood red hair and the same eyes as before and three whisker marks on her cheeks, with a D-cup bust and an hour glass figure, but with nothing to hide it. Naruto and Akira's reactions: get blasted across ther room with blood gushing out of their blushed at this she snapped her fingers and a red orang kimono covered her body.

After they got back up Akira proceeded to tell kurama their tale. To say she was suprised was an understatement. The story took a few hours to complete, which even suprised them.

**"Well I think pup now would be a good time for you to rest. seeing as you and Naruko have your team placements tomorrow.I'll stay here for a while longer."** Akira said to Naruto who nodded and faded from the mindscape.

Naruko's room

Naruto opened his eyes as he took a glance at the girl in front of him. Now that he actually had a good look at her he could actually say she was beautiful. "I promise Naruko-chan, your life won't be as horrible as mine was, unlike me, you'll have a family to love and care for you, and I never go back on my promises, fior that is my nindo, my ninja way." he whisperes before kissing her forhead and walking off to sleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Uzumaki: Second Chance chapter 3

'Naruko woke up to the scent of cooking food. Wanting to figure out who and what was cooking she bolted to the kitchen to see a boy with spiky blond hair wearing black cargo pants, black t shirt and a red trenchcoat with black flames at the bottom, putting eggs and bacon on a plate.

" Good morning imouto, I made breakfast, as much as we'd both want to, we can't have just ramen for every meal." he said without turning around, which startled her."Who are you? You can't be my nii-san because Jiji said I was an orphan and I had no family." she questioned Naruto who sidhed.

"I know it's hard to belive but it's true, Mizuki-teme said the kyuubi was sealed into you when you were born by tou-san but apparently so was I. When you saw Iruka get hurt you lost it and I was able to come out. What Oji-san said yesterday was true." he answered calmly as Naruko gave him a look that said ,"this isn't over".

They ate in relative silence, when they finished Naruko got dressed and met Naruto at the door, both with their hitaiates on their forheads, and began their trek to the academy. Both ignored the glares and whispers from the civilians as they walked. When they made it they walked through the hallway until they reached the classroom, which they opened the door revealing the others that passed.

"Hey loser what are you doing here this is only for those4 who passed and who's this guy?" a boy with spiky brown hair with a grey jacket and a god on his head shoited. "In that order Kiba I was passed by the hokage due to all my tests being rigged and I did a retrial and this is my brother Naruto."she answered flatly. thew two glared at one another for a moment before the door opend revealing Iruka with small bandages around his face and arms.

"Iruka-sensei what happened to you?" shouted a pink haried banshee.

I was injured a little while retriving the forbidden scroll from Mizuki who tried to steal I'm okay as I got help from Naruko and her brother." he answered calmly, shocking the students. "Anyway now here are the team placements, team 1...Team 7: Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki,, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.(AN:need I say the rest?) your senseis will be here shortly.

A little while after all but teamn 7 was left in the classroom, and all but the "twins" who were setting up a prank on their asensei werre bored out of their minds. Ab out 3 hours later a man with the usual jonin outfit with gravity defying white hair and his hitai ate covering his left eye popped in through the door, only to be covered in neon coloered paints, resulting in the two blondes laughing their asses off rolling on the floor while the other two sweatdrop at their successful prank.

"Team 7 meet me on the roof." he simply stated before vanishing in a swirl of leaves while Naruto and Naruko did in a swirl of fire, shocking the two remaining students who had to climb the stairs.

on the roof

The two blondes were conversing with the jonin when the pink haired girl and duck ass boy came on the roof.

"Well now that everyon is here I guess we'll do an introduction, such as likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, you know that stuff." he stated when the pink banshee spoke up.

"Why don't you show us first sensei so we know how it's done?" he sighed. this was the smartest in the academy? "Ok then, My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes, not important, my dislikes, neither are they, my hobbies, none of your business, dreams, eeeh never really thought about it." he answered causing the girl to sweatdrop at only learning his name.

"Translation, he likes to read his smut which actually isn't as bad as I thought it would be, dislikes those who make fun of his smut and those close to him, hobbies are reading his smut and visiting the memorial stone to have one sided conversations with his deceased teamates sensei, and dreams are to star in an icha icha movie." Naruto added causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Alright then mister know it all why don't you start us off." Kakashi countered making the boy stop smirking. He shrugged.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen, my sis here, and training, my dislikes are those who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in, arrogant pricks, and fangirls, my dream is to become the most powerful shinobi in history and surpass my parents and make them proud." he answered making everyone but Naruko's eyes widen. Kakashi then nodded and pointed to Naruko who nodded.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki my likes, dislikes and such are all basically the same as nii-san's so who's next." Kakashi pointed to the raven haired boy who grunted.

"MY name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing and dislike everything, my dream, no ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain person." Kakashi nodded and pointed to the pinkette.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are..., my hobbies are..., my dreams are... and I HATE Ino-pig and Naruko-baka." she said whil looking at Sasuke with each pause. Kakashi stood up.

"Well now that that's out of the way meet me at training ground 7 at 7:00 AM, oh and don't eat or you'll puke." he simply said before disappearing in a puff of he was a kage bunshin. Naruto grabbed Naruko's shoulder and vanished in a swirl of fire, making Sasuke fume at not being able to do it.

Naruko's apartment

The two appeared in a swirl of fire making Naruko look at him. "Sis tomorrow we are gonna move into tou-san's house. so pack up whatever you have of value and we'll get ready for bed, as we are gonna need our rest for tomorrow." Naruto told her who nodded and went off to do as she was ttold. Naruto sighed and sat down on the couch. 'Tomorrow's gonna be fun that's for sure.' he thought before thinking about what is yet to come

* * *

That's the third chapter folks.

Nex will be the last of the short chapters as we move on to the big stuff

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Uzumaki: Second chance chapter 4

Authors Note

Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, I'm loving the reviews as this is my very first fanfic so I really thought it was gonna suck and I'm sorry for the short chapters so far as I'm not good at beginnings or endings. As for those who are having trouble for the pairing its Naruto/Naruko. Anyway here's the 4th chapter.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura are sitting against some trees in traning ground 7 at 8:55 and are about to go ballistic. Neither their sensei or their two other teammates are nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they? Kakashi-sensei? They're late!" Sakura screeched. Just then Naruto and Naruko appeared in a swirl of fire making Sasuke seethe.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shrieked. Everyone winced at the pitch and volume of her voice.

"well our sensei isn't here so no we're not now shut up you banshee before you make us all deaf." Naruko countered. A few minutes later kakashi appeared in a swirl od leaves reading his orange book. After dealing with Sakura's bitching he motioned them to the center of the training field.

"So what are we here for Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Well today we're going to do your real genin exam." he answered.

"What do you mean? We already passed the exam." Sakura asked making Kakashi sweatdrop.

" That was just to weed out those who didn't have a chance at becoming genin, this will determmine if you are to officially become genin." he said as he pulled out three bells.

"Your task is to get these bells from me within the time limit, only three of you can get them, whoever doesn't get a bell doesn't get lunch and has to back to the academy." he added making Sakura's eyes widen.

"Oh and you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill if you want to even have a chance." he added before he signaled the start of the test, to when Sasuke and Sakura leaped into the trees to hide leaving the two blondes and the jonin alone in the clearing."Something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

The two blondes shook their heads."We already know the true meaning of the test, so what's the point?" Naruto answered. Kakashi nodded." I also have another question, why did you say your last name was Namikaze?"Naruto scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious, we look just like him, sis is just like kaa-san, and we were picked out of all possible choices to be the foxes container, do you need any more hints?" Kakashi's eyes widened.

" I see, so what now?" the two blondes shrugged."Eh don't know. Why not a simple spar to see what you have to work with?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shrugged.

(First fight scene,sorry if it sucks)

Naruko ran at Kakashi with a group of kage bunshins while Naruto did several handsigns. **Futon:Daitoppa**. he shouted as she shot a huge blast of wind at Kakashi who barley dodged it. Naruto made several kage bunshins who he made surround Kakashi while Naruko and her clones were doing their best to snatch the and his clones each did several handsigns before shouting their respective technique **Futon: Kazeryudan no jutsu/Katon:Karyu endan/Suiton:Suiryudan no jutsu/Doton: Doryudan no jutsu/ Raiton:Rairyudan do jutsu! **the five dragons charged at the wide eyed Kakashi as he saw what was supposed to be a simple genin hopeful use a B-rank jutsu of all five elements (I think it's b rank correct me if im wrong).

'This is no genin, to be able to use techniques of all five elements and techniques of that strength is incredible.' he thought as he jumped out of the way of the dragons which made a large crater where he once was.

with Sasuke

Sasuke was seething like crazy. How could this no name loser preform all those amazingly powerful techniques while he, an Uchiha elite, could not. He growled as he leaped from the trees and did several handsigns **Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu** he shouted as he shot a large fireball at Kakashi, while Naruko was right in front of him. Naruko barely dodged the fireball in time while Kakashi replaced himself with a log that got burned to ashes. He was about to charge again when they heard the bell ring.

"Time's up, everyone get over here." Kakashi shouted as they all walked to him. Naruto and Naruko smirking as they were holding up the bells. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"To answer your question sis got them right before you avoided my dragons, she made a clone and had it henge into the bells so you wouldn't notice." Naruto said before Kakashi could say anything. Kakashi simply nodded and asked him what he was going to do with the bells. Naruto gave one to Naruko and the other to Sasuke leaving Sakura without one. Kakashi tied sakura to the training post and had to watch the others eat their food.

**"Pup you should try to get the Uchiha to lighten up, from what I've seen from your memories he ended up a total jackass." **akira said through their telepathic link. Naruto nodded and turned to face Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke can I ask you something?" he asked the uchiha who huffed

"And what would that be loser?" he snorted but Naruto ignored his rudeness. "Once you get your revenge on Itachi, what will you do then? And if you say the right answer, I'll give you some advice." Naruto answered making Sasuke sneer, but inwardly he was thinking. What was he going to do once he killed Itachi?

"You know what, I honestly don't know, I was thinking about restoring my clan but I'm curious as to what advice you could give me." Sasuke calmly said, which was unusual to say at least. Naruto nodded.

"Hatred will only get you so far, what makes one truly strong is when they have something to protect. It gives them a purpose that will never die out unlike revenge. If you are tyo make bonds with others, they can help you get stronger and drive you to your limit and beyond, and here's a tip, wait until you know you're ready to face Itachi, and think over things before rushing into them, that's how sis and I got the bells." Naruto said making Sasuke's eyes widen.

'Bonds? Something to protect? aahhh what does that mean? I'll have to think about it later.' he thought while he nodded in response. "Well congratulations you three pass. Welcome to the new team seven, meet me at the hokage tower at 8:30 sharp for missions tomorrow." he said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"okay sis, let's go get our stuff and move into our new house, we should also get some rest, because I have something to show you tomorrow." Naruto told Naruko who nodded and vanished in a swirl of fire after untying Sakura.

The two moved into the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound which was locked with a blood seal. The two moved their stuff into the master bedroom which the bed was big enough to hold both of them and leave a ton of space to separate them. They explored the house and were amazed at all the scroll their parents had. Even Akira and Kurama whistled at the vast amount. When it got late they changed and went into their bed and went off to sleep.

* * *

and that's chapter 4 hope you like it and please go easy on the fight scene because like I said it's my first ever so once again I'm sorry if it sucked

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

-021-Naruto Uzumaki: Second Chance

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. I'm loving the positive review and I thank all of those who gave me some advice to improve my work and I'll do my best to do so. Also I am sorry for the shortness of the bell test in the previous and I'll make sure the fight scenes are longer.**

**Finally we'll start the wave mission this chapter yaaaaaaaay. I hope you guys like this one as much as the others.**

**Oh and by the way, I'm only gonna describe appearences when they're my custom ones**

**I also agree with one of my reviewers as I'm going to slowly make sasuke a non total prick. For now he'll just be a little bossy,arrogant, and stubborn, but the arrogant part more or less for the whole group as he witnesses how strong Naruto and Naruko get.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

It has been three weeks since the formation of team 7 and it has been hell. To say the new genin were disappointed about the missions would be like saying Jiraya wasn't a pervert. They especially hated having to chase that damn cat Tora. Sasuke got pissed on, which made the "twins: burst out laughing. Naruko got her face scratched up badly while Tora just jumped into Naruto's arms. Making both teens growl at how he was spared. When they brought Tora back to the Fire daimyo's wife Naruto suggested she not squeeze Tora so hard and insted hold her and softly pet her, Tra never ran away again, and Naruto became a legend in the ninja corps as the genin who vanquished the demon cat forever.

A few days later on their way to the hokage tower Naruto heared Akira speak up in his mind.**"Hey pup this is the day you get that mission to Nami no Kuni this should be fun eh?"** Naruto chuckled at the memory.

When they get to the hokage's office Sasuke(to Naruto's suprise and unlike his timeline) had calmly asked for a higher ranked mission and stated that not only he but the entire group wouldn't improve as ninja. That got Naruto's hopes up.

'Maybe this time I can save him from his hate.' he thought as he saw this. Much to everyone(expet Naruto's) suprise, they were granted a C-rank mission to escort a bridge builder to Nami no kuni. When they had Tazuna come in he scoffed after taking a sip of his sake. "These are the ninja that are gonna protect me? The two blondes look like they would die after maybe five minutes, and the emo kid looks like he'd just lay down and stay still."

This got their blood boiling and seeing red as that was a little harsher than his timeline. After Kakashi assured Tazuna they would be fine. They each set off to pack their gear.

A while after they left the village gates from waiting for Kakashi for 2 hours, Naruto noticed a puddle in the middle of the road. 'And here are the demon brothers. Now that I think about it those claws they had were pretty sweet, I think I'll take em before they get destroyed.' he thought to himself. Akira agreed as the design and overall preformance of them would work well without the chains, allowing one person to wield them both at once.

Naruto looked at Kakashi who nodded. Now the only one who didn't know about the genjutsu was sasuke, as Kurama warned Naruko about it before hand and common sense as it hadn't rained in weeks. Naruto signaled them to stop as he threw a kunai at the puddle making Gozu and Meizu jump out. Naruto incapacitated them before they could even blink and took their claw like gauntles for himself, as well as breaking of the chains and giving one to Naruko as he slit everything evenly. sasuke didn't even complain or anything as he figure it was spoils of battle and he would have to be quicker next time. Naruko, Kakashi and Tazuna were amazed at the blonde teen's speed and strength.

After a quick interrigation from the demon brothers and splitting the bounty they would get between the blondes and Sasuke, about 50,000 each head, and a sob story from Tazuna, they continued their mission.

**Timeskip:Zabuza encounter**

Kakashi kept shouting at his team to run while he was trapped within Zabuza's water prison, but they kept put and reminded Kakashi of his saying a while after the bell test._ Those who disobey the rules are scum, butthose who abandon their comrades, are even worse than scum._

Naruto and Naruko had used some kage bunshins to free Kakashi while they were attaking Zabuza with their new claws and grazed him a few times which hurt like hell to Zabuza. He kicked Naruko away while Naruto was about to stab him in the gut with a kunai but was quickly thrown away.

'Damn it, I'm still not used to this new body yet, it's been so long since I've been 13. hehehe i guess I'll gust have to train some more to fix that along with Naruko-chan's chakra control.' he thought. The only training he gave her were for her chakra control, and she had only gotten somewhat decent at kunai balancing, then she would work on tree walking when she mastered that, because he hadn't yet told her the secret to kage bunshin training.

Kakashi raced toward Zabuza with his sharingan blazing. Both made several handigns and called out **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!. **Their dragons collided and cancelled each other out. Kakashi was about to go for the kill when two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck.(You all know what happens)

**Tazuna's house**

Team 7 made it to Tazuna's house with no trouble other than having to lug Kakashi there as he passed out. They met Tazuna's daughter Tsunami who was very kind, and met her son Inari who was a little emo but not to Uchiha style. They all ate dinner and headed to their rooms, but Naruko had been right next to Naruto the whole time, not wanting to be anywhere away from him after saving her that night.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Naruko was walking down the road after her brother took her to see the view of the village from the hokage said he would meet her at the house because he had something to deal with. As Naruko walked down the road two drunk men appeared in front of her grinning like mad._

_"Well well well, look what we have here, the demon bitch is all alone. Why don't we have a little fun eh?" One of the men said, his voice slurred from the alchohol. The other man agreed and they continued to walk toward Naruko who desperately looked for a way to escape but she was at a dead end. She usually could escape drunks like these with little to no problem, but unfortunately for her, her attackers happened to be retired ANBU. Before she could do anything she was pinned to the wall by one man while the other started feeling up her well developed body. The man had tore off most of her clothes as she tried to call for help but no one could hear her. As the man pulled his member out to enter her the sound of metal cutting through flesh could be heard then a loud scream. The man's member had been sliced of with blood splattering the wall around Naruko. She looked up to see Naruto with his eyes a blood red with a slit pupil, his whisker marks nore defined, and his nails like claws and his hair even spikier if possible. Before either of the men could do anything in protest their heads were cut clean off their shoulders, their bodies falling to the ground in a thud. Naruto stared at his female counterpart with nothing but care and worry. _

_"you okay sis?" he asked. Not trusting her voice she nodded and he handed her his jacket to cover herself up. She pulled it around herself before pulling Naruto into a bone crushing hug._

_"I was so scared nii-san, I thought they would do those horrible things to me. They would always beat me too, especially on our birthday. I was so scared." she continued to sob in his chest as he held her close. Naruto rubbed her back and stroked his hands through her hair while comforting her. _

_"Don't worry Naru-chan, I promise, I will never ever let anyone hurt you, you're not alone anymore, and I'll never leave you, this I swear." Naruto whispered. He held her close as he could as he brought her back to their house. Since then she has never left his side whenever they were not alone._

_Flashbackl no Jutsu KAI_

Naruto simply welcomed Naruko's clingyness. Although he could start to notice their feelings for each other were starting to change and grow since that night. He had his arm wrapped around her waist as she fell asleep, with himself gradually joining her.

Team 7 woke up early the next morning and ate the breakfast that Tsunami made. Once they were finished Kakashi lead them outside to a field with several tall trees.

"So what are we out here for sensei?" Naruko asked. "We are going to do some training by climbing trees." Kakashi answered. All but Sasuke understood what he meant, as Naruto told Naruko about the different chakra control exercises.

"What he means is we are gonna do the chakra control exercise for climbing trees without our hands." Naruto added. Kakashi was suprised at the blonde's knowledge of this. Kakashi demonstrated the technique and explained what to to. He handed each of the,m a kunai and left them to work while he read his porn.

After about an hour Naruto already ran up and down the tree a few dozen times, while Naruko made it to the top for her first time at that moment. Sasuke had made it 3/4 of they way up the tree. Kakashi told them to come down for a break. When they did Sasuke went up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, how are you so good at this?" he asked somewhat arrogantly. Naruto simply said he's been practicing for a long time, and that if he put a little more effort, he'll make it in no time. This earned a little more respect from the uchiha boy.

A while later Kakashi told the two blondes to do whatever they want while he trained Sasuke with a new fire ninjutsu. "Oh no you don't. You're not picking favorites Kakashi-sensei, due to mine and sis' condition we also have a fire affinity so we can learn it too. You train one student, you train all of us, or you'll be even worse than scum." Naruto preached, making Kakashi's eyes widen. He never really thought of that, he nodded and he began to teach them **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu. **Naruto got it really quickly, but stll not perfect, as did Sasuke, but Naruko was only a little behind. Kakashi was very impressed at their skill, 'at this rate, they'd be more than ready for the chunin exams.' he thought.

* * *

"What did you bring me out here for Naruto-kun?" Naruto noticed the new affectionate use of his name but shrugged it off for now. "I'm gonna tel you the secret to kage bunshin training." he answered. Naruko's eyes widend as she jumped around in joy. After a while she stopped and blushed at her behavior, which got a small laugh from Akira and Kurama.

"Okay the original purpose for the kage bunshin was for recon missions. This is because when they dispel, all their memories are transmitted back to the original. This is also effective in training chakra control, all forms of jutsu, intelligence, muscle memory, and such. Think about it, if you are learning a jutsu that would take say a week to master, if you make six clones you'll master it in a day." Naruto answered, which made Naruko's jaw drop to the ground.

"What's more Naruko-chan, with Kurama's chakra, along with our Uzumaki large chakra, we right now will be able to make around 500 clones before we feel tired, and our reserve will only get larger." Naruto added. Naruko blushed at the affectionate use of her name and was even more surprised at the number of clones they could make. Naruto then made 250 kage bunshins and ordered them into 5 groups, one group does ninjutsu, one does taijutsu, one does chakra control, one does elemental manipulation, and one does weapon practice.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I know you're hiding something from me, and I wanna know what." Naruko said out of nowhere, which made Naruto ad Akira freeze. Kurama was thinking how royally fucked Naruto and Akira were. "Sis I don't know what you're talking about. I'd never hide anything from you, and even if I did it would be for your well being, you know I care nothing more than your happiness." he nervously responded, but Naruko didn't budge.

"Well I appreciate that you're looking out for me, but I think I can handle it."

Naruto asked Akira if he should tell her. Akira said yes and she would have to find out sometime. Naruto asked her if she was sure about this, and she nodded. Naruto sighed and began to tell her the truth, with each word her eyes grew wider and wider. When he finished he braced himself for the worst, but instead she ran up to him and did something totally unexpected.

she kissed him.

Naruto's eyes widened as she wrapped her hands around his neck and continued to kiss him. After a while he thought hell with it and kissed her moaned sofly as she deepened the kiss and shoved her tongue into Naruto's mouth. They stayed like this for a few minutes before breaking apart panting heavily and blushing the same shade of red as Kurama's hair. "Wow." was all Naruto could say. Naruko nodded in agreement.

"So you're not mad at me? I thought you'd hate me for keeping something so important from you." Naruto asked .

" I could never hate you Naruto-kun, no matter how hard I tried. You've always been there for me the second you came here. After that night I also started to develop stronger feelings for you, more than a brother and sister should, but I can't help it. I love you Naruto-kun, please dont' hate me. I don't know what I would do without you." she confessed as she started to cry. Naruto's only response was pulling her into another kiss. When they broke apart Naruto whispered,

" Naruko-chan, I will never hate you for as long as I exist. I will always be by your side and never leave you. I also had the same feelings but I was also scared you'd hate me, I love you too Naruko-chan and I always will."

Naruko began crying tears of joy at Naruto's words. She pulled him into a tight loving embrace. They stayed like this for a while before separating. They eventually just lay against a tree and fell asleep.

* * *

The two new lovebirds were woken up by a soft soothing voice.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." it said. They looked to see a VERY feminine looking boy that seemed only about a year or ytwo older than them."Thanks we were just training and we must've fallen asleep." Naruto stated as the boy tilted his head. "Are you ninja? Is that why you were training?" the boy asked. The blondes nodded.

"Yep we train so we can be strong enough to protect our precious people." Haku nodded and said he thought one was truly strong when they had something or someone to protect.

The three began to talk about their lives, which were oddly similar, they even talked about Haku joining Konoha, and so could Zabuza if he didn't die next week that is. Haku was a little surprised when they mentioned Zabuza and him, but relaxed when they explained they meant no harm. Naruto told Haku to tell Zabuza that Gato is going to betray them, and tell Zabuza about his offer to join Konoha so they wouldn't have to run from hunter-nin anymore. Haku nodded and said she would tell and she walked away after collecting the herbs she needed to heal Zabuza.

* * *

Team 7 stood in front of Zabuza and haku on the bridge.

"Have you made a decision Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Gaki, We'll go with you, but we need to make Gato think we're still out to kill the old man so come at me." he responded before pulling out his sword. Kakashi went after Zabuza while Naruto and Naruko made several kage bunshins to guard Tazuna while the real ones followed Sasuke to fight haku. Once they were close Haku made several handsigns ad shouted **Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho. **And a done of mirrors formed over the four.

Sasuke was dodging all of Haku's senbon much easier since he just awakened shi sharingan, and was keeping pace with his two blonde teammates. While they could dodge his attacks, they just couldn't break his ice mirrors. After a while they felt a chakra spike from outside the mirrors. Haku dispelled his mirrors and they were greeted with the sight of Gato and his small army of bandits. After Gato's boring little speech about how he was going to kill Zabuza and Haku anyway and for his bandits to capture Naruko for some fun. Big Mistake

Suddenly the whole area was covered in killer intent that made it hard to breath even for Kakashi and Zabuza while Naruko and Sasuke were on the ground on their knees panting.

"You dare... you dare to try and use Naruko-chan for your sick pleasure,that...is something I will not tolerate!" Naruto shouted while glaring at Gato, Eveyone was shocked at Naruto's eyes. They were a silverish purple with 3 rings and 3 tomoe on each ring, the Juubi no Me. Naruto looked towards Sasuke." Sasuke, wanna join in on the fun?" he asked with a sick smirk. Sasuke grinned and walked next to him. Both did several handsigns and shouted their respective technique.

**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu/ Futon: Kaze no Yaiba**. The blades of wind amplified the fireballs and made them blue and bigger. The fireballs collided with the bandits and burned many of them to ashes. Both then jumped at the bandits with shuriken in hand as they threw them at the army, killing more of them. By this time Zabuza, Kakashi, Naruko and Haku joined in the slaughterfest, mowing down bandits left and right. They killed the bandits until there was only Gato, who was crawling away frightened like hell. "Please don't kill me I'll give you anything you want just please don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"Okay then. Give us all your account information, all the combinations to your vaults, everything, do that and it better be the correct info, and we'll let you live." Sasuke answered. Gato wrote down everything and handed it to sasuke who nodded and walked away. Gato began to walk away when he was picked up by Zabuza.

"Wait! You said I could go free!" Zabuza chuckled and pointed to his right. There were all the villagers with whatever they could use as weapons with Inari in front with a crossbow.

"We won't, but we didn't say anything about them." Zabuza then chuckled and tossed Gato at the villagers who proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

* * *

All the money was given to the people of Nami no the bridged was finished, it was named "The Great Konoha Bridge" as it was Konoha that saved them. Team 7 was now saying goodbye to everyone, Naruto and Sasuke were hiding from their new fangirls. Both vowed that they would have each other's backs in escaping these monsters. Inari was crying in front of them saying he'd miss his nii-sans and nee-chan. The three hugged Inari and said they'd visit someday. As all this was going on Naruto was staring at Sasuke with a smile on his face.

'I just know it, just a little more and you'll finally get off the dark path, I know you will. This WILL be different, I swear it.' Naruto thought. It was very nice to see Sasuke actually smile about something not arrogantly.

They all packed their things and headed for Konoha, Naruto and Naruko side by side, Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku in front, and Sasuke off to the side as they jumped through the trees.

When they reached the village gates they were stopped by Izumo and Kotetsu aka "the eternal chunin" Kakashi explained the situation and they were allowed to proceed. As they walked Zabuza, Haku, and Sasuke all noticed the glares the civilians were giving Naruko. Sasuke figured he would ask her and Naruto about it later. When they entered the hokage tower they noticed more glares. When they entered the hokage office Kakashi gave his report, unfortunatley he included Naruto's eyes, to which Sarutobi said there would have to be a council meeting for this.

"Now tell me Kakashi, why is there an A-rank missing nin in my office?" Naruto answered by telling himabout the deal he made for them. Zabuza even said he didn't care if he had to got to prison, just to please spare Haku. Sarutobi waved it off and simply said they would be on a 6 month probation, if nothing hapened, they could become Konoha ninja.

After they were done everyone was dismissed exept Naruto and Naruko."Naruto my boy, is there anything you'd like to tell me before the council meeting?" sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded. Hai Oji-san, not only have I awakened a new dojutsu, but Naruko-chan has the uzumaki chakra chains like kaa-san did." Sarutobi's eyes widened at this. "Naruto you do realize this means you're both put under the CRA right?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto and Naruko looked at each other then back to Sarutobi with shit eating grins.

"We've got a solution to that." Naruto said cryptically. The old kage asked what and the blondes explained their recent hook up. Hiruzen knew that bloodline clans tended to do this so he had no problem with it. But Naruto also said that he invented a type of clone that could bear children and carry them full term. Ths way Naruto would only need 1 wife instead of like 5 but if he ever fell in love with other girls as well he would approve the CRA. Naruko would also never be with any other guy.

Sarutobi then nodded and the three then went to the council meeting

* * *

Council room

The two sides of the Konoha council, consisting of the shinobi clan heads on the shinobi council and several wealthy civilian merchants on the civilian council, were all wondering as to why they were called to this meeting. Their questions were about to be answered when the door opened revealing the hokage and the uzumaki "twins". The civilian council glared at Naruko and Naruto in hatred while the shinobi council simply smiled save the Hyuuga and Aburame clan heads as they were always stoic and emotionless.

"Hokage-sama, why have you called us here and why are those _things_ here?" a fat civilian merchant asked. Sarutobi sat at his desk and cleared his throat.

"I have called this council meeting to discuss something very interesting involving Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki. It appears they have awakened a Kekkei genkai each during their mission that they just returned from." The Nara clan head spoke up,

"And what would these kekkei genkais be?" Sarutobi nodded and looked toward the two blondes who nodded. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them open revealing his Juubi no Me while Naruko shot several glowing red chains from her body. Everyonr in the room gasped. There was only one person in Konoha history with those chains. "Hokage-sama, are those what I think they are?" The Hyuuga clan head Hiashi asked. Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes Hiashi-san, those are the Uzumaki chakra chains, known to have been possessed by the red death Kushina Uzumaki, and they can only be obtained by someone with her blood." Everyone on the civilian council's eyes widened. That meant that these two were the children of the red death.

"Hokage-sama, if Kushina-chan is their mother, the who is their father?" Tsume Inuzuka the Inuzuka clan head asked. "Their father is none other than the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze."

The civilian council was in uproar shouting liar and those demons can't be the children of Yondaime-sama. Sarutobi then shouted for everyone to shut up. "Now I must ask this, why do you think that Naruto and Naruko are demons hmmm?" One of the council members who just haaaaad to be sakura's mother spoke up.

"It's because they have the kyuubi sealed inside them, they are demons hokage-sama and they must be killed for what they did to our village!" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes

"How does having a demon sealed inside them make them the demons? Have you ever thought of that?" sarutobi asked. The two blondes ended up with a full blown fucking speech explaining how they and kyuubi are separate beings.

The civilian council was now looking at the two with regret and sorrow instead of hatred. Each of them apologized for the horrible treatment they gave Naruko. They both waved it of as they finally learned the truth.

Hokage-sama, what about Naruto's kekkei genkai?" The akimichi clan head chouza asked. Naruto spoke up before Sarutobi could say anything.

"It was the rinnegan, the uzumaki dojutsu, but due to having kyuubi it evolve giving it the appearance you see now." everyone was amazed. The rinnegan was supposed to be a myth, now to hear it's real and also has EVOLVED was shocking to say at the least.

"I also have news that you're probably not going to like."

* * *

And done.

haha cliff hanger thats right I went there

there's chapter 5 guys hpe you enjoyed it this the start of the longer chapters that will at the very least be 3000 words so tats awesome. but this also means I want be able to update as often

Anyway just PM me if you have any questions

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey guys I'm here with a new chapter, I fixed all the paragraph errors on the previous chapters and I have a few people who are still wondering, yes Kurama will be paired with Akira so, well awesome. Anyway I'm really happy about the reviews even if their not really positive for some as I really like to know if I did something wrong, but remember this is my FIRST fanfic so I'm not exactly an expert at this.

Anyway on with the chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"I have some neews that you're probably not going to like" Sarutobi said

Both sides of the council were confused. What would be so bad at a time like this?

"What is the matter hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked. Sarutobi sighed.

"These two will not be put under the CRA, even though they have extraordinary kekkei genkais." Everyone looked at him like he grew a sceond head. "But hokage-sama, why aren't they being put under the CRA? I mean not only do they have such amazing kekkei genkais, but they're also the children of two of the strongest ninja in konoha history. If we are to ensure that these strengths are to survive, they must be put under the CRA. I mean Naruko could even just be married to Naruto here, it's not uncommon for bloodline clans to do so, so why would this be a problem?"

Naruto explained that he will not force anyone into a loveless marriage. He also told them of their plan to use a special kind of clone that would be capable of bearing and carrying children,but he did say that if he were to fall for other girls as well, than he will let them enact the CRA. This made sense to the council, so they approved of this. "If I may Naruto-san, what does your dojutsu do? What are its abilities?" Shikaku asked. Naruto nodded.

"The Juubi no Me can bascially be called the ultimate bloodline. It has the abilities of the rinnegan, the sharingan, and the byakugan. All of these abilities are twice as powerful as their suggestive dojutsu, but are twice as hard to master. I have a good grasp on the 360 degree vision of the byakugan, the slow motion sight of the sharingan, and two of the most basic rinnegan techniques. If you wish for a demonstration I am more than willing to comply." Everyone nodded as they all wanted to see this dojutsu in action. Of course Naruto knew more than that but he still wanted to have some sort of edge.

* * *

Naruto, Naruko, the hokage and the council were all in a clearing in training ground 7, the rookie 12, consisting of teams 8,9, and 10 along with their sense's as were Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Well which ability would you like to see first?" Naruto asked. The council suggested the two basic rinnegan techniques. Naruto nodded and lifted his right arm towards a tree with his palm parallel to said tree. **Shinra Tensei. **he calmly said as the tree was blasted away, completely uprooted, shocking everyone in the clearing. He then turned towards Naruko and did the same, but instaed he said **Bansho Ten'in **and Naruko was suddenly pulled into Naruto's arms bridal style, making her blush.

He later proceeded to show them his skill in the byakugan and sharingan "at the moment". He also explained he was able to accelerate his mastery of his techniques with the memory transfer of kage bunshins. When this was done apparently the council had one last question.

"Naruto-san, what about ninjutsu? Do your eyes give you any special ability with the elements?" Choza asked. Naruto debated whether or not to tell them, as it might make them wicked jealous, but he did anyway.

"My eyes grant me affinities towards all elements, including the secondary elements like Hyoton and Mokuton, and although it would still be pretty difficult, I could aslo use any tertiary elements." he answered.'Like the shoton that Guren has, when my plan finally starts I just might be able to learn from her.' he mused.

While all this was happening, boy with silver hair and glasses was observing Naruto's preformance with a smirk. 'I must tell Orochmaru-sama about this, his eyes can do everything the sharingan can and more, those eyes and the power of kyuubi would make him unstoppable.' he mused as he faded into the bushes.

Sarutobi dismissed everyone after Naruto was finished, and everyone, except the rookie 12 and their senseis, left the training ground.

"uuuuuh, why are you still here?" Naruko asked. Hinata was the first to answer.

"We were all thinking...could you train with us? After seeing your abilities and hearing your stories we thought it would be better if we all trained together every now and then, as we don't want to be left behind in terms of skill, strength and such." she said without stuttering once, which suprised everyone.

"Well what do you all know so far? I mean what is your overall skills? Like chakra reerves and control, ninjutsu, taijutsu, stuff like that." Naruto asked. After they each told their strengths and weaknesses he face faulted. They were actually this weak back then in his timeline? Naruto shook his head clearing his thoughts.

"Well what I've been having Naruko-chan work on so far was her chakra control, as with our large reserves and without a dojutsu her control was originally non existent, but now I'd say it's about high-chunin to low-jonin. Also with our kage bunshins training I've had her working on her ninjutsu, taijutsu, fujinjutsu...well basically everything, as we can make several hundred clones." Naruto answered which shocked everyone. Just to make one kage bunshin took a lot of chakra, but to make several HUNDRED was ridiculous.

"I'd say you should all work on increasing your chakra reserves and improve your chakra control. I also think you should work on your physical training, like strength, speed, and stamina. I have seals that can help you with all of those. I have gravity and restriction seals that will limit your body's movement and make it heavier, this will help your physical training due to the results making you a lot stronger, faster, and last longer. I have chakra suppression seals that improve your chakra control slightly and increase your reserves gradually."

Everyone agreed with his idea and asked Naruto if he could place the seals on them. Naruto odded and said he would do so later, and he would start at their lowest setting so they could get used to it faster and start out better.

* * *

Naruto and Naruko stood in front of the rest of the rookie 12 and their senseis in the basement of the Namikaze compound.

"Alright for this I'm gonna need everyone topless, the seals will each be put somewhere on your torso so we'll need you to take your shirts off and such, Naruko-chan will place the seals on the girls while I will do so for the guys." Naruto stated as Naruko led the girls to a different room. Naruto made a kage bunshin for each person to place thre seals as he had them lay down on their backs. Naruto and the clones began to paint the seals on their torsos, with the gravity and restriction seals on each of their pectorals, and the chakra suppression seals on their abdomens. The whole process only took half an hour for both blondes to finish.

"Okay now to activate the seals just send a little chakra to them and you should immediatly feel the effects." Naruko said and they nodded and did so. Their rsponse moments later were instantaneous as they all dropped onto their hands and knees exept for guy and Lee who were used to having a ton of weight ont them. They slowly stood up and noticed it felt half of their chakra was gone, and it was harder to move. Naruto explained the reasons behind this and they all nodded in understanding.

"Alright now when training with the gravity and restriction seals you would do physical exercises like you normally would. You would do this until you became used to the weight and could move as if they weren't this happens you would send more chakra to the seals and they would restrict your body and make it even heavier. You would kep doing this every time, got it?" Naruto stated. Everyone nodded and proceeded to leave while Kurenai and Neji walked up to them.

"What is it Kurenai-sensei, Neji?" Naruko asked.

"Well you see my friend Anko has a seal that was forcefully placed on her when she was young and nobody is able to remove it, not even Jiraya of the Sannin, I ws wondering if you could possibly try to remove it." Kurenai asked. Then Neji stepped forward.

"The elders of the Hyuuga clan have this seal place on all of the branch family members, that basically made them the main family's slaves. I would like to know if it is possible for you to remove it for us as well as destroy all notes for the seal so nobody can replace it."

Naruto and Naruko thought it over for a while before telling Kurenai to bring Anko over so they could look at her seal while they asked Neji if he could show them his seal. Both did so as Kurenai left the compound whil Neji revealed his caged bird seal on his forhead.

"Please Naruto-san, Naruko-san, I always believed it was the branch family's fate to remain the slaves to the main family and the elders, but when I heard about your skills in seals I had hope that we could finally be free, it was always Hinata-sama's dream to unite the families and get rid of this seal. Please, help the branch family." Neji pleaded

'Well I guess I won't have to work so hard to get rid of Neji's fate complex this time, this is very good.' Naruto thought with a smile. He began to examine the caged bird seal and found it quite impressive, but nothing he couldn't handle, as all he needed was to either send Akira's chakra into it or he could burn that part of the skin off, but he decided against the latter as it would hurt much more and it was on a vital area.

Several minutes later Kurenai returned with Anko who had a hopeful look in her eyes at the thought of getting rid of her cursed seal. They walked in to the sight of Naruto with his hand on Neji's forehead and the Hyuuga boy wincing in pain, but not too much. Naruko turned to see Kurenai and Anko and smiled.

"Ahh nice yo meet you Anko-san. Kurenai told us you had a seal that you wanted removed, we can do it for you if you'd like." she cheerily stated. "Please get this damn Hickey off me. It's caused nothing but pain for me, if you could remove it I would be eternally grateful." Anko said, dropping her sadistic persona.

Naruko focused Kurama's chakra into the palm of her hand and placed it on Anko's neck. She immediately started to wince in pain as the curse mark faded. Several minutes later Naruko removed her ande and Ano looked in a nearby mirror to see the curse mark then ran up to Naruko and pulled her into a tight hug thanking her repeatedly. Naruko simply patted her back and said it was nothing. They looked to see Naruto take his hand of Neji's forehead and notice there was no longer the caged bird seal on his forhead. Both people thanked them and the two blondes waved it off.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys around, Naruko-chan and I wanna work some train a little more before we head to bed." Naruto stated and led the three out of the compound. When they left Naruto walked up to Naruko and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and smiled.

"Why don't we work on your genjutsu for now. With Kurama you won't be able to preform low level genjutsu but you will be able to do more powerful ones as well as her special kitsune illusions, as foxes are natural tricksters." Naruto suggested and Naruko nodded. They sat down in a meditative position and entered their joined minscape, and Naruko's illusion training began.

A few months later, the two Uzumakis and the rest of the Konoha 12 had improved by leaps and bounds. Naruko had successfully mastered most of the illusions she got from Kurama, as well as now have full control of her water, wind, and fire affinities thanks to her kage bunshins, and her chakra control skyrocketed. Naruto now was able to use Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi with no difficulties and was currently working on Susanoo and Kamui. He could also use the muliple points of view like the rinnegan as well as get a good grasp on the chibaku tensei, and the powers of the of the rinnegan's six paths to a degree, but not perfect. He had full control of all five basic elements as well as Hyoton and Mokuton from his memory of Haku and an ANBU that Sarutobi sent to help him, Tenzo. Both had also mastered the rasengan and were working on elemental variations of it, as well as other versions he could create.

He was currently working on Yoton from a few scrolls he got from the newly appointed Mizukage, Mei terumi, who had been good friends with his parents, he was also quite adept in kenjutsu.

Thanks to the seals the rookie 12 had gotten stronger then they ever tought possible, they all had gotten very skilled at their clan techniques and could even create up to five kage bunshins before getting tired from chakra exaustion. Sasuke had fully matured his sharingan and even became more social, and he had actually gotten together with Ino. Gone was his arrogance and he wasn't afraid to ask for help if he needed it , and he didn't feel like just because he was an Uchiha that meant he was better than everybody and have everything handed to him on a silver plattre.

Neji had forsaken his fate complex and he even got put into the main family, as well as convince the elders to treat the branch family with a little more respect, but they still thougth he had the caged bird seal. He and Hinata had gotten along much better and developed a brother-sister relationship.

Hinata probably improved the most. Her skills with her clan's taijutsu was adjusted to fit her specific needs. She even learned several Suiton ninjutsu and was quite skilled with them. She no longer stuttered and wasn't as shy as before, as well as the fact she was bisexual and had feelings for Naruko and now Naruto as well. Naruto said that he wouldn't mind giving her a chance and Naruko actually didn't mind sharing when it came to Hinata, which caused her to blush madly when she heard this.

Much to Naruto's suprise, Shikamaru became slightly less lazy and actually put some effort into his training and missions. he also enjoyed when Naruto would watch the clouds with him and play against him in shogi.

All of the others didn't really change except they were much stronger, faster, and had much more stamina then before, but of course the latter not as much as Naruto and Naruko, and found ways to counter the weaknesses behind their techniques.

What really surprised the two blondes was that Akira and Kurama had hooked up, and they hadn't noticed. They figured that was why they hadn't heard from them in a while.

They all were gathered at the Namikaze compound with confused expressions on their faces except Naruto, who was reminded by Akira that the chunin exams had started around this time. This was proven correct when their senseis had handed them the forms and told them when and where they needed to go before vanishing in a leaf shunshin.

They were all excited and talked about how good they were gonna do when they heard a familiar banshee nearby.

"NARUTO-BAKA YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR HAVING ME GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY AND KEEPING ME AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!" she screeched as she charged Naruto with her fist ready. Everyone simply sighed as even after all this time, Sakura still hadn't changed. Ino paled as she remembered she was like that once, it was no wonder Sasuke ignored her.

Naruto simply sidestepped and tripped the pink haired girl making her fall flat on her face. Sasuke and Ino both walked up to her with their arms crossed.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. Sakura looked up at the object of her affection and noticed his annoyed look.

"Sasuke-kun I was wondering if you'd wanna-" "No." Sasuke simply stated before she could finish.

"I will not go out with you Sakura because 1: you never did and never will take being a kunoichi seriously, you'd simply expect me to protect you every time you got your ass in trouble, and 2: I'm already going out with Ino. You're just a useless fangirl who cares more about her looks and her silly crush rather than actually training to become a better ninja. Ino-chan however has taken her training seriously and can actually defend herself if she get in trouble .She has gotten much stronger than she could ever hope to be if she had stayed like you. She also actually tried to get to know me before trying to ak me out, she even helped me train a bit and I can with no problem say if we were to fight, she would actually have a chance at beating me. What's more I'm the one that asked HER out not the other way around. We 've been together for two moths and I don't plan on that stopping anytime soon."

Sakura widened her eyes when he pulled Ino into a soft kiss after his little speech, which in turn caused her to start crying. She lost the race to win Sasuke's affection and there was now no hope left for her. But she had to admit, he was right about everything he said about her. The only reason she even joined the academy was to get sasuke's attention.

"Now you see Sakura, this is what happens when you're a fangirl. I stopped and look where it got me. I'm dating the boy of my dreams and I'm not gonna just rely completely on him for me to be safe, he doesn't even care that I have a well developed body, not that he's complaining." she said the last part with a giggle and pulled Sasuke into another soft tender kiss.

"Now if you excuse us Sakura-san, we have to get to our homes and prepare for the chunin exams tomorrow." Hinata said before saying goodbye to her friends and walking to the Hyuuga compound with Neji. Soon the others said their goodbyes and left to return to their homes, Sasuke walking Ino home first.

By then it was just Naruto and Naruko standing in front of Sakura with their arms crossed and shaking their heads.

"Sakura, could you please leave our compound, we would like to get some rest for tomorrow and we can't do that until you leave." Naruko stated. Sakura slowly nodded sadly and slowly walked away.

"Don't you think Sasuke was a little harsh on her Naru-chan?" Naruto asked. Naruto shook her head.

"It was for the best. Maybe she'll take being a kunoichi seriously or she'll leave the ninja program completely, either way we don't have to worry about it. Come on Naruto-kun, let's go inside and get some sleep." she answered before grabbing his hand and leading him to the master bedroom of the compound, the one their parents slept in when they were alive.

They both quickly changed and crawled into the bed, Naruto wrapping an arm around her waist while she snuggled her face into his chest.

"Goodnight Naruko-chan."Naruto whispered.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Naruko whispered back.

The two closed their eyes and sleep quickly overtook them.

* * *

And done.

That's chapter 6 guys, hope you like it,

I also hope you like how I changed the characters a little bit, I bet none of you were expecting the Sasuke x Ino were you?

What will Orochimaru do when Kabuto tells him about Naruto and Naruko?

Find out next time on Naruto Uzumaki: Second chance

PS: I have a poll on my profile, plz go look into it

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, I have a few things to say:

Thank you all for the kind reviews and those that pointed out ways to improve my story to make it more appealing and easier to read,

I have gotten a few requests to make this a harem story and I have decided that I will make it one. Here are some of the girls I have in mind:

Anko, Hana, Temari, Tayuya, Karin, Yugito (She'll be the same age as Naruto in this fic), Fuu, Hinata, and Mei. I might add Kushina because I actually have a way to make that work, but I'm still thinking about it

If any of you have more ideas for girls, I will take them into consideration.

Also note that I will not be writing any lemons for a while, most likely not until the shippuden period starts as I'm not a total fan of them fucking like rabbits in heat at 14, although if you guys want it that bad, I might do it. I am aso thinking of writing one for Akira and Kurama.

I also have asked shadow gods of the fallen to be my beta, which he accepted.

Anyway I also am having trouble with my poll, so if anyone can help me on that, plz PM me.

"Regular talking"

_'Regular thinking'_

**"Bijuu/summon talking"**

_**'Bijuu/summon thinking'**_

jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto had woken up early and kissed Naruko on the forhead before getting out of the bed without waking made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**"Hey pup, Kurama-chan and I found a way for you two to somewhat let us out of our seals, I'll explain it after you've made breakfast." **Akira spoke through thier mind link. Naruto nodded and began to perpare the food.

Naruko woke up to the smell of food cooking. She quickly bolted out of her and Naruto's room and made her way to the kitchen, to see her boyfriend/male counterpart putting eggs, bacon and toast on four plates. He turned to see Naruko standing in front of him and smiled.

"Well good morning sleepyhead, I made breakfast. It's not ramen, but I'm sure you'll still like it." he said calmly.

"Why are there four plates Naruto-kun?" Naruko asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Akira told me of a way to let him and Kurama out of their seals in a way, just make a kage bunshin using only Kurama's youki." Naruto responded. Naruko nodded and made the hansigmn before calling out the name of the technique. A puff of smoke appeared and Kurama stood next to Naruko with a smile on her face.

"Thank's kit, I really needed a stretch." Kurama said as to express her point, she stretched out her arms. Naruto aslo made the handsign and called out the name of the technique. A puff of smoke later and Akira stood next to Naruto also smiling.

**"Thank you pup, it's good to be on the outside for once." **he said calmly.

The four sat down and began eating breakfast. The two blondes discussing how excited they were for the chunin exams.

"I'm really gonna enjoy it this time, and since I know what happened in my timeline, I'll be able to prevent certain things from happening, as well as get a better fight from our friends." he said plainly ._'I wonder if I can save that Tayuya girl, from what I remember her and that other girl Karin turned out to be Uzumakis as well, hehehe, I mist've gotten tou-san's thing for redheads. Hmm I wonder if I can have Akira alter my genetic map to have kaa-san's hair color, she really looked beautiful with that color, and Maybe Naruko-chan would like to have kaa-san's hair too, I'll have to ask her about it later.' he thought right after._

"This is true Naruto-kun, I have to ask, what is gonna happen during th exams?" Naruko asked.

"Well there will first be a writen exam, that we'll have to cheat, but we cna just get the answers from Akira and Kurama, then there will be a survival exam at our faveorite playground where we'll have to steal a scroll from an enemy team, then for the third exam it will be a tournament, but there will be a preliminary round first, then a month later there will be the finals, and there are some other few things but nothing you have to worry about, I'll take care of it." Naruto responded, Naruko shrugged and left him, alone about it. He had taken her to the forest of death for training and they would hang aroumd with Ano who also trained there. They also somehow made friends with the animals there.

After they finished eating the two blondes went upstairs to take showers and got dressed. Naruto was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt and black anbu cargo pants. He also ahd his sage cloak but with a few modifications. It now had a hodd attatched to it and on the back it had the kanji for "wolf".

Naruko had a more feminine version of what Naruto was wearing minus the cloak and a few strips of red here and there, she also had orange fingerless gloveswith metal plates on them which had storage seals place on them.

When Naruto saw this he could only whistle in amazement. Naruko giggled

"Oh Naru-chan, I was wondering, would you like to have kaa-san's hair color?" Naruto asked out of nowhere.

Naruko thought it over. She thought Kushina looked amazing with her crimson hair, it was no wonder Minato fell for her.

"Yeah actually I would Naru-kun. But how are you going to do that? hair dye will only end up making my hair orange, so how are you gonna make it red like kaa-san's?" she asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Akira and Kurama can alter our genetic maps to whatever we want. We could change our hair color, eye color, even create a new kekkei genkai, but that last one isn't really needed for us, as I already have my eyes which once I fully master will pretty much make me a god._'Damnit I'm starting to sound like Nagato, which reminds me, I'll need to give him a visit. He could help me in mastering the rinnegan techniques.' _he thought at the last part. "And you have Kaa-san's chakra chains which are stronger than hers were and have more abilities, plus we have the longevity of the Uzumaki clan, so you wouldn't really need a new kekkei genkai, but if you want one, it's you choice." he responded.

Naruko nodded and asked Kurama to alter her DNA to give her the traditonal Uzumaki red hair. Naruto did the same with Akira and both Bijuu complied and did so, A few minuts later their hair stayed the same look it was, but it was now red.

"Thanks guys, anyway we should head out, we need to meet up with Sasuke if we wanna get into the chunin exams." Naruto stated. All three nodded and Akira and Kurama returned to their seals and the two newly made redheads left the compond and headed for the academy.

They made it to the academy around 5 minutes later and saw Sasuke just arriving as well.

"Hey guys, you ready for this? Hey what happened to your hair?" Sasuke asked. The honestly answered as they told Sasuke about Akira and Kurama, as well as Naruto being from another timline. Sasuke was actually completely fine with it when they told to match their mothers and since the Uzumaki clan was known also for their red hair like the Hyuuga and Uchiha were for thier similar traits throughout their respective clans. Naruto made a kage bunshin and had it head for the hokage tower. He simply said he had to tell the hokage something and he didn't want to have them wait to enter the exams.

(Fast forwarding to entering the room for the written exam.)

Team 7 walked through the door to see the room filled with genin from all different nations. Naruto notced that unlike his timeline, there was a team from Taki, and Kumo. He noticed that on those two teams he two jinchuriki from said villages were their as well, but what suprised him was that Yugito, the nibi jinchuriki from Kumo, was the same age as him in this timeline. The two female jinchuriki were looking at him as well. He could also feel Gaara staring at him as well. The three jinchuriki proceeded to walk up to the two Uzumakis until they were right in front of them. Naruto smirked.

"Well it's nice to meet you, one, two, seven." Naruto said cryptically. The three jinchuriki widened their eyes at the hidden meaning behind his words.

"How do you know that?" Yugito asked. Fuu, the nanabi jinchuriki from Taki and Gaara nodded in agreement.

"What, we are the same, so why shouln't I know?" Naruto countered with his won question.

"Which do you hold? Nanabi is also tellig me that the girl next to you is a container as well." Fuu responded

"Naruko-chan holds kyuubi while I hold Juubi due to being from another timeline." Naruto simply stated. He felt he could tell them his secret. They widened their eyes as their respective bijuu confirmed this, while Ichibi was screaming for their blood.

"Also Gaara, meet me at the Hokage mountian after the exams, prefferably after the second stage, I will fix your seal so Ichibi won't be bat-shit crazy and you'll be able to sleep, which you won't be able to do if you kill and Yugito, tell Nibi that if she wants any intimate action for either of you, you'll have to get close to me and earn it." Naruto said the last part in a playful tone, making Yugito blush and Gaara's eyes widen at the implication of being able to sleep.

"I would appreciate it if you did that for me, that crazy ass tanuki has been driving me frickin nuts." Gaara answered. Naruto was a little suprised at his response, but remembered that this WAS an alternate timeline, so there would be differences from his world.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but it appears that the proctor has arrived. We can discuss more later, maybe we could even be friends." Naruko stated. True enough Ibiki had walked in and threatened the Oto team which to Naruto's shock and fortune, instead of Kin there was Karin as the Kunoichi on the team. They had came up when they heard Kabuto talk about their village while showing the other Konoha genin his info cards. He had smirked when Sasuke asked about Naruto.

Naruto and Naruko got the answers for the wriiten exam while Sasuke copied the movements of the person in front of him. Ino used her clan technques to get the answers then wrote them down whilr possesing her teammates. Hinata and Neji used their byakugan while Lee and Tenten used mirrors to copy the answers.

After the 45 minutes Ibiki signaled it was time for the final question. When he explained the terms many of the teams quit while the rest stayed. Ibiki then stated that they all passed. He then explained the purpose of the tenth question as it was to weed out those who were unfit to make tough desicions, which were needed for chunin. Before he could finish his little speech a black blur smashed through the cieling that turned out to be a banner that read."Secobd exam Proctor, the sexy and single Mierashi Anko."

Anko looked around and was suprised at the number of teams remaining,

"Alright maggots follow me for the second part of the exams." she simply shouted before jumping back out another window, shattering it, causing everyome to sweatdrop.

They followed Anko until they were in a clearing. "Alright maggots this is where you'll be for the second part of the exam. This is trsining ground 44, also known as the forest of death." she shouted making the genin pale while Naruto and Narko smirk.

"Oh this is gonna be good, we get to do this in our little playground Anko-chan? Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun." Naruko said with a wide grin, one which Ano shared

"Yeah well anyway please sign these forms so that if you get injured or possibly die, it won't be Konoha's fault." she then explained what they were going to do for this part of the exams and all the details. Everyone then signed the forms and each team was handed either a heaven or earth scroll,then waited for the exam to start. Anko then signaled for them to start and the gates opened. The genin then rushed into the training ground all with the hope of getting the needed scrolls to adcance to the third and final stage.

Team 7 stopped after several minutes and camr up with a plan, if whoever they encountered had a scroll that they didn't need, which was a heaven scroll, they would walk away and keep searching for whover had an earth scroll. Naruto gathered nature chakra and entered sage mode. he scanned the forest and found a team not too far from them and told his teammates this. They then raced off to find the team and hopefull they would have the svroll they needed.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not happy. He had just found out from a kage bunshin of Naruto's that his former student Orochimaru had infiltrated the village and was planning an invasion. But what really confused him was that the Naruto vlone told him not to do anything about it, and pretend tat he didm't know.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

Sarutobi was finishing up his paperwork which was suprisingly low when Naruto entered his office in a blackish purple void that opened up, in which he walked out of and said void dissapeared.

"One of the Mankgekyo sharingan techniques, Kamui, I was training to master it and by the looks of it I have most of it down, but anyway, I have some bad news Oji-san." the Narto clone said.

Sarutobi motioned him to continue to which the clone took a deep breath.

"Orochimaru had infiltrated the village and is planning an invasion during the third stage of the exams."

Sarutobi widened his eyes and quickly activated the privacy seals around the room and dismissed the ANBU from the office."Go on." he didn't even ask how Naruto knew this as he figured it was something that he knew from his own timeline.

"He is the Kage of the newly created village Otogakure and has disguised himself as a kusa genin. He plans to give Sasuke the curse mak in an atempt to get him to defect the village in order to Tskr over Sasuke's body and take the sharingan. But I have to ask a favor of you. Don't do anything about it, as I need him and Otogakure for a few more years in order for my plans to work." The Naruto clone said calmly.

And what would these plans be Nsruto-kun" sarutobi asked

"There are two girls that are from the Uzumaki clan and I wish to save them, along with a few other people who have a chance at a better life, there are also people with elemental kekkei genkais that I would like to master. I have explained the situation to Sasuke and when when it is time, I will go with him to otogakure. After about three to five yesrd, er eill return with the peple I mentioned earlier. But for now I ask that you pretend you don't know about this. I also am sorry to say this but I checked every possible scenario and at the end you die in al of them, to which Jiraya and I go get Tsunade baa-chan to be the Godaime Hokage. I'm really sorry Oji-san." he said the last part with a sad look on his face.

Sarutobi simpky smiles, ehich confuses the clone. "Don't be sorry Naruto-kun, I was thinking my time would come soon, and I know Tsunade will take care of the village after I am gone, so don't be upset. You remind me so much of your parents it's amazing, they would be very proud of you."

Naruto's dace brightened up slightly at this. "Okay then Oji-san, I'll see you at the preliminaries." He said before he dispelled.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and took a puff from his pipe. He couldn't help but worry with Orochimaru in the village.

* * *

Speaking of said sannin, he was currently fighting the original Naruto who had got him a couple times, but nothing vital. Naruto was inwardly cursing, he still wasn't fully used to his child body yet. He threw another punch a Orochimaru who just grabbed his abd threw him into a tree.

"My my Naruto-kun, you certianly skilled, but you are still no match for me." Orocimaru chuckled as He dodged a fireball from Sasuke.

"And you Sasuke-kun, your skills in ninjutsu are very impressive indeed, you three make a very great team." He said as he got an idea. he could give both Naruto and Sasuke curse marks so that if one of them didn't work as a vesel then he would use the other, either way he would have the abilites of the sharingan.

Orochimaru ran towards Sasuke and gave him a hard punch to the stomach. While Sasuke was holding his stomach in pain Orochimaru did several hansigns and his neck extended to epic prepotions. He was about to bite Sasuke when said boy was pushed out of the way by Naruko, who ended up getting bitten instead. Naruko collapsed and screamed in pain before falling unconcious, when a mark similar to the sharingan appeared on her neck.

_"Foolish girl, but oh well, if she survives she'll ptobably go with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kum when they search me for power."_ Orochimaru thought before biting Sasuke and the same reaction as Naruko happend. All the while Naruto saw this as he was getting up after being thrown into a tree.

Before he could do anything he too was bitten as well. As this happend Orochimaru then sank into a tree before vanishing completely. As Naruto was writhing in pain he could hear Akira in his mind.

**"Pup, you're probably gonna like this and not at the same time, While Kurama-chan and I can remove the corruptive side affects of the curse mark, giving you only the benifits, it can never be removed." **Akira said.

_"Well I guess that's fine as long as I don't go bat-shit insane like Sasuke did in our timeline, by they way, can you do the same for Sasuke?" _Naruto asked. Akira said tat he could and he would do so later.

Several minutes later they were found by the Oto team, in which theywere ordered by Orochimaru not to kill them, simply guard them until they awake and hand them an earth scroll before getting to the tower.

Zaku walked up to Naruto and took out an earth scroll and placed in Naruto's pocket. The three oto genin dragged them inyo a cave and waited for them to awaken, shortly after Dosu and Zaku noticed Karin blushing at Naruto.

_"Damn he's hot, it's a good thing Tayuya's not here or she probably would have raped him even if he was asleep," _she thought. she noticed that Naruto and Naruko had the exact same volor hair as her and Tayuya, she wold have to do a blood test to see if there was any relation between them, even if she was probably being paranoid. She took out a needle and injected it into Naruto's arm before taking a vial of blood. She capped the vial and did the same to Naruko, of course with a different needle.

Her teammates asker her why she was doing this and she just answered that she had a feeling there was something about them that was similar to her and her sister, but she couldn't figure it out. About a half an hour later the three awoke and with it a massive cakra spike. The chakra felt malicios and evil, but Larin was used to it as she had a curse mark as well as Tayuya, so she was around the power long enough to be unaffected.

The three Konoha genin stood up and noticed the team on front of them. While Naruto and Naruko were calm as ever, Sasuke on the other and, was feeking total bloodlust, Naruto sensed this and placed his hand on the mark and pulsed some of Akira's chakra through it, but only enough to destroy the corupptive influende it had and not the mark entirely. "I take it you brought us here?" Naruto asked and the oto nin nodded.

"Dude this power feels amazing! I don't know what that snake guy did but it feels incredible!" Sasuke mused, Naruko had voiced her agreement as Naruto did so as well.

"Well anyway we found an extra earth scroll so we gave it to you, as we want to fight you in the third stage of the exams." Dosu said. The two redheaded and raven haired teens voiced their thanks as they also noticed Karin's blushing.

"Well does the pretty uzumaki girl like what she sees? Well I don't blame you as our clan had a tendancy to have great looks such as ours. Maybe I'll get to know you a little more someday, but that will have to wait se ya around." Naruto said as he turned and waved at Karin who blushed and at the same time was thinking about what he said. Before she could say anything else he and his teammates were gone.

_'What did he mean by that? He called me an uzumaki and he said "our clan." does that mean we're reated? Tayuya would be really happy to know if we had family still alive. I need to kow if this is true, and with his and that girls blood I'll be able to find out.' _Karin mused before she and her teammates also headed for the tower.

* * *

About an hour later team 7 made it ti the tower where they would be staying for the remainder of the stage,m which would be 3 more days. when they reached the tower Naruto opened the two scrolls and with a puff of smoke kakashi appeared and congradulated them for making it this far in the exam.

They headed to the room which they would be staying in although Naruko just shared a room with Naruto, who didn't mind at all.

Naruto explained to Naruko about their new curse marks and what they were going to do in the near futre. Naruko completely trusted him and said she would follow him wherever he went. They continued to talk and not much later they had changed and prepared to sleep for the two redheads climbed into the bed and held each other close as sleep took hold of them.

* * *

And there's chapter 7 folks

Anyway I hope you liked what I did with some of the characters in order to add them to the story as well as slightly tweek their personalities. I made all three of them get cures marks cuz... well let's just say you'll find out soon enough (Gets slight nosebleed *hint hint*)

Anyway i fixed the poll so its displayed on my profile so go check it out.

Also I would like some ideas as to how to add temari, mei, and Hana into the harem, I also have an idea as to what ailities I will have Naruto learn while at oto so but all I can think of is Kimimaros bone thing and Gurens shoton(crystal release) so if yu guys have any ideas, write it n either a review or PM me

hope you liked the chapter

Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note:

Hey guys I'm back with a brand new chapter and I've got a few suprises for you but first I would like to point out some things as I recently got my first flamer, to whom I have someting to say to and you know who you are.

I'm sorry to hear that you dislike my story and I guess i will have to say this for the THIRD time. this is my FIRST godamn fanfic it's not suppose to be perfect, and if you dislike the story so much then dont read it it's that damn simple.

other than that I am loving the other compliments and those that pointed out some errors in my grammar.

I also got some questions on making this a harem story and I decided I am going to. I promse to do my best for this but here's the harem so far:

Naruko

Anko?

Kurenai?

Hana?

Tayuya

Karin

Kushina

Yugito

Fuu

That's what I have decided so far. If anyone wishes for changes just PM me with a good reason as to or to not put them in the harem and if so a possible senario as to how it could happen

you have until I publish chapter 9 to vote on the poll.

Anyway I have ranted enough, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Three days have passed since team 7 reached the tower and passed the sencond stage of the exams. To no one's suprise, all the konoha teams passed, as well as Gaara's, Yugito's, and Fuu's team.

Naruto had since informed Naruko and Saskuke of the curse mark and it's capabilities, as well as Kurama and Akira removing the corruptive side-effects of using it. They continued to discuss small things until they were called.

Team 7 and all of the other chunin hopefuls were standing in the stands of a stadium where the hokage was telling them the true purpose of the chunin exams. When he was finished the third proctor gekko Hayate, a man who seened to be pretty sick if his frequent coughing was any indication.

Once Hayate told them the rules of the preliminaries The screen at the top of the stadium flashed through names before two were selected

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akkado**  
Hayate coughed but shouted out "will Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akkado please come to the arena while the rest of you please leave the arena." Hayate waited until only Sasuke and Yoroi were in the ring and shouted/coughed out are you two ready for the fight?  
Sasuke and Yoroi nodded their heads. Hayate nodded then coughed some more and said "Now let the first match of preliminaries of the chunin exams begin."

He jumped back when Yoroi asked Sasuke to just give up. Sasuke grunted and went into an Uchiha fighting stance and tried to activated his fully matured sharingan but couldn't for some reason. Suddenly extreme pain made Sasuke wince and shutter. The location was where the mark on his neck, he had gotten from the snake freak.

'Well I can't use my sharingan for now damn' thought Sasuke. when Yoroi charged Sasuke with his glowing blue hands. Sasuke dodged a couple of the strikes but while he ducked Yoroi grabbed Sasuke's head and was on top of Sasuke. Sasuke struggled but felt the chakra leaving him and he tried to speak and say what the hell was happening to him. But Yoroi laughed and said it was over because he was stealing his chakra and making it his own. It dawned on Sasuke that he had to get out or risk losing with having a chance to win. Sasuke tensed up his legs and kicked with his remaining strength Yoroi flew a couple of feet away. He got up and laughed again saying

"You may have gotten away but I will still win, oh and thanks for the chakra." He formed the tiger and focused chakra then shouted out "Suiton: Teppōdama". (Water release: gunshot)  
Sasuke cursed and jumped out of the way when he landed he hissed in pain because the curse mark was acting up again. Ok I have only a little chakra and can't use my sharingan I guess that only leaves me with taijutsu. Sasuke dashed and silently thanked Lee for the sparrings to improve his speed and stamina. Sasuke went under Yoroi and kicked him he went up a couple of feet in the air. Sasuke followed him by using the shadow of the dancing leaf.  
The crowd was awed and Lee proud of his eternal rival copied the shadow of the dancing leaf with such perfection in such a short amount of time. Of course, Sasuke had the permission of Gai and himself.  
Sasuke stated I know I copied this technique but now this is original from now on. Sasuke spinned with a kick that made Yoroi cough up a bit of blood but was falling faster to the ground now. With one last kick Sasuke ax kicked Yoroi and made him crash to the floor. Yoroi coughed up blood and became unconscious so he was unable to fight.

As soon as saw what happen, Hayate coughed then stated that Sasuke Uchiha wins and moves onto the finals.

Now it is time for the second match of the chunnin exam to begin. Now the opponents are Ino Yamanaka vs. Karin Uzumaki please come to the stage.

Naruto and Naruko looked at the name Uzumaki like it hit them right in the face. Both their eyes were widen in surprise by the sudden events that occurred. Sasuke wished Ino good luck by kissing her and wrapping her in an embrace. Ino went down to the floor and waited for her opponent to come.

Just then a young red haired girl appeared wearing glasses who came to the stage and glanced at Ino trying to find any weaknesses. Ino did the same and thought of several different strategies to win this fight. Ino could see determination in Karin's red eyes that seemed fitting for her.

Hayate coughed and said are you two ladies ready to begin the match. They both nodded their heads slowly still looking at one another. Hayate coughed then said you may begin and jumped off to the side to watch the fight. Just as the words begin rang out the two spirited off to one another trading blows. After a couple of minutes of trading blows, they jumped apart panting. Ino looked at Karin coldly then put her hand on the ground. While Karin took a deep breath and shouted out Fūton: Kami Oroshi - Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountain.

Just then vortex of air shot out of her mouth toward Ino. Ino shouted out Doton: Doryuuheki - Earth Release: Earth Rising Wall to block the damaging wind attack.

As the earth wall served its' purpose to protect her, it then sank into the ground again. Ino then formed hand signs to one of her family's priced jutsu, the Mind Body Switch Technique.

Ino looked at what Karin was doing and she found out Karen was charging her. Ino smiled and whispered out her jutsu. It connected with Karen mind, so Karen was standing walked to the center of the ring. While Karin was walking toward the ring Ino's body was now collapsed on the ground. Karen raised her hand and was beginning to forfeit. But Karin looked strain and gave a scream.

Karin then charged Ino's recovering body as Ino got up Karen was inches away from her. They both thought 'we have to end this now.'

They both pulled in chakra into their fists and pushed each other. Both of them then flew backs several feet, Karen tried to get back up but failed and Ino was knocked out. So the proctor said that their contestant is unable to continue so that there is a draw.

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Naruko Uzumaki**

"Will Naruko Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara come down to the arena please" coughed Hayate.

"Well Naruko-Chan you are up."

"I know Naru-kun wish me luck."

"I will my vixen, purred Naruto."

Naruko then disappeared in a flash of (element of your choose). Hayate said "are you two ready for your fight?"

They nodded and Hayate coughed but said "Let the match begin then."

He jumped graceful away from the two fighters but watched the match just in case things got a little over board. Shikamaru complained about "this match being too troublesome and fighting a girl is way more troublesome."

Naruko just stretched and got ready for the fight. She had a big smile and her eyes were determined with a fire to win. She formed a cross seal and shouted out "Kage no bushin" (shadow clone jutsu).

She made four copies of herself and one charged Shikamaru and the other three were beginning to do a jutsu. One was doing a wind jutsu, another was doing a fire, the last one was doing a lightning, and the original was doing a water jutsu. The clone that was charging at him slammed her hand into the ground and called out "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu - Double Suicide Decapitation Technique."

Shikamaru then felt his body sink into the ground, after the jutsu was finished only his head remain above the ground. He quickly substituted himself and only made it to safety or so he thought. What he met was lighting lances coming toward him at extremely fast rate. His thoughts were 'shit.

A blinding flash of light and a rather loud boom sounded throughout the arena. As the light dissipated only a burnt log and ground was left. Shikamaru let out a gasp and sweated but because that was a little too close for comfort

Naruko asked "are you going to quit or do you want to have a taste of more of my justus?"

With a sigh Shikamaru shakes his head no and forfeits.

Hayate then said Naruko Uzumaki is the winner and moves onto the finals of the chunnin exam.

Naruko made her way back up the stands where Naruto gave her a quick kiss in congratulations for her win.

"I see my luck worked for you naru-chan." Naruto teased.

Naruko rolled her eyes and sofly punched his shoulder smiling.

"Naruto-kun, that oto girl Karin, apparently she's an uzumaki as well, she has the hair and eyes for it, what should we do about her?" Naruko asked. The red haired boy held his chin before answering.

"After the matches are over, we'll pull her aside from her team, we'll get answers from her then at the compound."

Naruko nodded and they turned back to the arena to notice the match had already started, and to Naruko's shock, and Naruto's slight dissapointment, like in his timeline, Temari wiped the floor with Tenten. When they cleared the arena Hayate called for the next match.

Just like Naruto's timeline, the results of the matches were the same, although they did a lot better than thry did from his world. All of the matches went on until the last match was called

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

Kiba yeled in anticipation as he jumped past the railing and landing in the arena. Naruto appeared across from him in a fire shunshin, his arms crossed, his expression impassive.

"Oh yeah! Come at me Naruto! I'll show you the results of my training and show you who's top dog!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hayate signaled for the match to start and Kiba rushed at Naruto throwing a punch to his gut only for Naruto to dodge it and launch his knee into his stomach,knocking the wind out of him. Kiba went flying back and rolled for a bit before getting back up,wiping the small trickle of blood from his mouth. Kiba called Akamaru and he tused his man beast clone and all fours techniques of the inuzuka clan and launched his signiyure move at the redhead.

**Gatsuga! **Kiba and Akamaru rushed towards Naruto who jumped out of the way at the last second. He made some handigns before calling out.

**Futon: Kaze no Yaiba **Several blades of wind expelled from Naruto and headed towards Kiba and Akamaru who could dodge in time and were slammed into a wall. iba slowly got up before he made handsigns of his own.

**Doton" Doryu Endan** He called out and a dragon made of dirt and stone appeared and shot bullets of rock at Naruto, who countered with his own attack.

**Raiton: Rairyudan no jutsu **he called out and a dragon made of electricity appeared and smahed through Kiba's earth dragon and proceeded to shock Kiba and Akamaru into unconciousness.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate called. The croud cheered for the redhead who smirked and shunshined back to his sister/lover'as side, who proceeded to kiss him with her arms wrapped around his congradulated him and the winners were called forward to decide their opponents for the finals. They each pulled out a number from a piece of paper and the matches were set up.

**Gaara vs Sasuke**

**Naruko vs Temari**

**Naruto vs Neji**

**Shino vs Kankura**

Sarutobi told the finalists they had a month to train and dismissed them. Before the Oto tream could leave Naruto and Naruko appeared in fromt of Karin.

"What do you want?' Zaku rudely asked.

: We wish to talk with Karin, she'll meet up with you later." Naruto stated. He looked at the Jonin sensei who was Orochimaru in disquise and smirked. Orochimaru nodded and letr Karin go with them. The two led their fellow redhead o their compound where they sat down in thier living room.

"So what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Karin asked politely

"It's about your last name, you're an uzumaki, like us, so we thought we could have a little _family chat_ if you will." Naruko answered. Karin nodded as she was wondering as well as to why these two looked so much like hrself and had the same last name.

"Oh there's alo another uzumaki from oto. er name is Tayuya, she has the same re hair as we do but she has brown eyes instead of green or blue." Kain added with a small bluh while looking at Naruto, which wasn't unnotied by the two.

"I already know about Tayuya, as well as the invasion Karin-chan." Naruto aid flatly, Karin blushed even more from the affectionaate suffix but widened her eyes at hearing that someone knew of the invasion. Before Karin could ask how he knew Naruto stopped her

"Relax, I'm not telling anyone, in fact, Naruko-chan, our frien Sasuke and I are going to oto with you after the nvasion. I have more to say, but I need Orochimaru to hear it, as well as I need to speak with Tayuya." Karin let out a breath of relif and nodded. She stood up and led the other uzumakis to where they were stying.

Several minutes later the three stood in front of the snake sannin who had a curious look on his face.

"What is it that you wish to speak with me about Naruto-kun?" he asked.

Naruto then told the pale skinned man of his plan. During when the invasion would start, he would not unleash Gaara, or really kill a ton of people. when Orochimaru asked why Naruto responded thst he had special plans for konoha that required the village to be not very wounded. He aslo stated what he, Naruko, amnd Sasuke were going to do, which required the 2nd stage of the curse seal. He also requested that when Orochimaru fought Sautobi, that he revive his mother with his edo tensei.

"In exchange for doing this for this I will give you some of my chakra which will stop your aging meaning the only way you can die is by fatal wound, as well as photographic memory so you can fulfil you dream of learning every jutsu there is" Naruto concluded

Orochimaru agreed immedatly. Normally he would think over such things but this was an offer he simply couldn't refuse.

"Anyway, now all I need to do now is have a little chat with Tayuya." Naruto added. Orochimaru nodded and motioned Tayuya to go with them. the four redheads entered another room and Naruto activated a silencing saeal. When he did this he turned towards Tayuya.

"You can drop the mask now you don't have to pretend around family Tayuya-chan." Naruto stated

Normally Tayuya would curse like crazy saying how he was nuts but she just couldn't help but belive him. She slowly nodded and whispered softly.

"So what is it you wanna talk about? I feel I can trust you so ask me any questions you want." She assured. Naruto took a deep breath.

"I need your help."

The brown eyed kunoichi stared at the boy in confusion.

"What do you mean? You're claiming you can give Orochimaru-sama the one thing he desires and you need my help?" she scoffed at the end

"I mean with the curse mark. I know what is needed for the second stage and I don't really trust any of those guys. Yo're a person I can trust, since you're family, and it'll give you time away from the fucktards you call teammates." Naruto answuered. Tayuya smirked a bit at his remark towards the other members of the sound four.

"The same goes to Naruko-chan, we ask if you'll be the one to look over us when we end up in that coffin."

Tayuya nodded in approval. The three continued to talk about training ideas Naruto came up with as well as to prepare for when they take Sasuke and leave the village.

A while later they emerged from the room where everyone else was still there.

"Alright, we're done here, see you at the finals." Naruko mused while waving and exiting the room with Naruto.

But before they could leave Orochimau stopped them.

"When do you want to get the second stage of the seal? There is a month until the finals and surely the old man trusts you enough to go on your own.

They thought over it for a little before answering.

"Tonight, in the forest of death, We will set upn a barrier seal that will prevent anyone from noticing the chakra spike, and we'll make sure to bring Sasuke with us." Naruto responded.

The snake sannin nodded and let the two redheads go.

* * *

The to lovers walked though the village until they made their way into the forest of death. They continued to walk through the dense forest when a kunai wissed past them. They turned around to see anko smirking at them.

"Hey gakis, it's been a while huh?" she asked.

The two redheads nodded and Naruko asked

"What do you need Anko?"

Anko shrugged."Just wanted to thank ya for getting rid of that damn hickey for me, I am etrnally grateful that you did that for me, cause like you two before you fixed everything with that damn council, I was hated by the village due to me being that pedo-teme's former apprentice. It ws only until after that when the villagers started treating me better, and even that was only a slight change." Anko confessed.

The two redheads couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Both of them knew what it was like to be hated for something out of your control, only that didn't happen to them anymore, now Anko is reciving all the villiger's hatred.

"It was nothing, if you ever need help with anything, anything at all, just ask us and we'll see what we can do." Naruko answered.

Anko suddenly noticed the wiered marks on their necks and her eyes widened.

"How did you two get curse marks? And why haven't you removed them like you did mine?" she asked

They explained how they were attacked in the forest and how they recived the marks. As to why they couldn't remove them as it was far more complex as well as altering it with Akira and Kurama's chakra. Ank was suprised to say in the least.

"Is that all Anko-chan? Naruto-kun and I have something important to do and we're a little pressed for time." Naruko asked.

Anko shook her head signaling she had nothing else to say.

"Oh well, if you two gakis need any help with training for the finals, just find me and I'll help you out." She stated before leaving.

_Night_

Naruto, Naruko, and Sasuke stand in front of Orochimaru, the sound four, and Karin. Orochimaru asked the three if they were ready. The two reedheads and the raven haired boy nodded and Orochimaru signaled the sound four to begin the ritual. They made several handsigns and three large coffins appered. Orochimaru gave each of them a strange black pilln and they swallowed it. Immediatly after they collapsed on the ground and screamed in pain. This lasted for a brief moment before they passed out.

Tayuya place Naruto in his cofin while slightly blushing at the feel of his muscles.

_"What the fuck? Why am I blushing? Sure the guy is cute but I barely know him! But why do I get this wierd feeling whenever he's nearby, Karin feels it too, like we're completely safde and we don't have to pretend around him. Ahhh this makes no fucking sense! I need to figure this out when the shithead wakes up." _Tayuya thought to herselfJirobo puit Sasuke in his coffin while Kidomaru placed Naruko in hers.

"Now we wait."

* * *

Alright thats chapter 8 people

sorry about how long its been since my last update I am really unsure where to continue from here i actually planned up to here before i even started writing and this was all i came up with so far, if you have any ideas as how I can continue from here plz pm me once i finish the invasion part im sure to breeze through this so yeah

anyway review and check out my poll

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys i'm back with chapter 9

now ive been looking at the reviews and im very happy with what im seeing, i love to hear good comments about my story as well as ways to fix and or improve it.

I've also gotten a few requests on who should be in the harem and like i said before if you have an idea you must give me a scenario as to how it could happen and a good reason as to why they should be added.

anyway the poll results are closed and it looks like my next story will be a Naruto Rosario crossover, and good choice i must say,

I was also wondering, should I make Ichibi and Nanabi female and pair them with Akira along with Kurama? The thought just came to me

Oh I also have a few surprises in store for you that I'm sure you'll like kukukukuku

anyway on with chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Normal Talking"

_"Normal Thinking"_

**Bijuu/Summon Talking**

_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking"**_

Jutsu

* * *

The ground in the forest of death started to shake violently, a massive spike of dark chakra was covering everything. Orochimaru and the others could only stand back in awe, not even when they received the second level of the curse seal did it have such a great power output.

Moments later the three coffins that were the source of the power exploded, causing several nearby trees to uproot and crash int other trees.

The aftermath of the explosion revealed three figures (AN: I will describe their appearances later)

Naruto, Naruko, and Sasuke stared at themselves in amazement, never have they felt such power!

"This is amazing! I've never felt so stong! I feel like I can take on the whole world (I know, cheesy)" Sasuke cheered

the two redheads voiced their agreement. They thanked Orochimaru and each vanished in a swirl of fire.

* * *

Naruto and Naruko appeared in the compound in a swirl of fire. The two looked at one another and were absolutely astounded by each other's appearance. From another's point of view it would seem as if they were in some sort of trance.

While the two demonified teens were staring st each other, Akira and Kurama were starting to panic. The two teens' pheromone levels were going off the charts. If this continued for a little while longer, those two would do something they planned on doing in a few years ahead of schedule.

The two bijuu were frantically working to control their respective containers pheromones, and fortunately, it seemed to work, as the two jinchuriki seemed to gain a little more self control.

They shook their heads out of their stupor and Naruko asked.

"Naruto-kun, we should get some sleep. We need to train for the finals. We also need to talk more with the other three jinchuriki here."

Naruto widened his eyes at the reminder. He had almost forgot about Gaara, yugito and Fuu. He had assured that he could fix his seal.

"Thank you for reminding me Naru-chan, and you're right, we do need to train for the finals." Naruto answered.

The two undress and crawled into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto and Naruko ate breakfast, took showers, and headed to where the other three jinchuriki were staying, finding them by Akira and Kurama homing on the other bijju's chakra sent kage bunshins to tell them to meet them on the yondaime's head on the hokage this happened the originals headed to the designated meeting place in wait of their arrival.

10 minutes later

The two redheads looked up to see Gaara, Yugito, and Fuu standing in front of them.

"What have you called us here for?" Gaara askeed.

" Simply to talk, as well as keep my word of fixing your seal." Naruto responded plainly.

Naruto explained what he would need to do in order to alter the seal, while Naruko was talking with Yugito and Fuu about who knows what. They brought them to the compound where the three girls went in the living room while Naruto brought Gaara into the basement where he removed the seals from Anko and Neji.

Naruto had Gaara lay on his back and lift his shirt up a little to reveal the seal holding the Ichibi no Tanuki inside the teen's body. Naruto made several handsigns and placed his palm on Gaara's seal, repeating what he'd did with Naruko, granting them a telepathic connection as well as allowing their bijuu to enter each other's mindscape. The whole process took about 45 minutes.

Gaara couldn't believe it at first. No longer did he hear the insane screams of Ichibi demanding someone's blood or for him to kill somebody.

"By the way Gaara, I also upgraded your sand manipulation in a way. You can now manipulate iron sand as well as gold dust like the Sandaime Kazekage and your father. Naruto added.

Gaara's eyes widened. He could use the iron sand and gold dust the Sandaime Kazekage and his father, the Yondaime Kazekage were famous for? He could only thank his fellow redhead for giving him waved it off and simply stated that they were really good friends in his timeline, so is was the least he could do.

The two walked back to the living room where they saw the three female jinchuriki talking about their lives, as well as Naruko explaining how Naruto came from a different timeline, to which was suprising to say in the least for the other two girls.

"I fixed Gaara's seal giving him better control of his sand as well as the iron sand and gold dust, and like with you and me Naru-chan i formed a telepathic link. " he then turned to Yugito and Fuu who were wide eyed at what the boy just said.

"Yugito-chan, Fuu-chan, I was wondering if you would like for us to grant you the same." Naruto added. The two girls blushing slightly at the suffix added to their names, but still nodded in approval.

Naruto then brought Yugito down to the basement where he repeated the process with Yugito, granting her fire techniques that used black flames that were 3/4 the strength of Amaterasu. When he repeated the proces with Fuu, she gained abilities similar to several insects(Poison, cameoflage, etc) as her Bijuu was a beetle.

The four tested the telepathic link to see if it worked which it did. Naruto also informed them of the Akatsuki, and how they planned on capturing the jinchuriki in order to revive Juubi by remerging the Bijuu. Naruto proclaimed that his world was destroyed because this happened, and that he would not let it happen again.

"From what I remember, Gaara, it will be Deidara and Sasori that will be sent to capture you. Be wary of Sasori, he turned the Sandaime Kazekage into a puppet that can still use iron sand, and Deidara uses clay bombs to fight along with this huge-ass clay bird. Yugito-chan, you ended up captured by Kazuku and Hidan. Kazuki has five hearts that he fused with these weird masks that gave him the affinities of the person the heart belonged to, giving him all five primary elements, in order to kill him, you have to destroy all 5 of his hearts and from what Shikamaru had told me of Hidan, He's immortal, not even decapitation will kill him, he also uses this ritual where if he ingests even a drop of your blood, it's all over. Fuu-chan, I honestly don't know who will go after you, sorry." he concluded.

He proceeded to tell them everything he knew of each member, their abilities, weaknesses and all. But he told them he planned to stop them before they could start their hunt, which would start in 3-4 years time.

"I also plan to send some blood clones to find the other jinchuriki and warn them, as well as set up a telepathic link so they can alert me if they are in any danger." The other 4 in the room all nodded at the idea as it was a good were going great with the conversation until Naruto told them about his plan of going with practically yelled asking why he would do such a thing.

"It is because even though he is a sick twisted pedo, he is still a powerful ninja, and while training with him I will be able to fully regain control of my power like I did when I was 17, and by the time I return Orochimaru will be dead and I will be able to start the second half of my plan." Naruto answered calmly.

Although they still didn't like the idea, Naruto was right.

"Anyway, since we have a month to train for the finals I think it would be best if you all train in your new abilities, and a way to master them at a faster rate I am going to teach you the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Unlike other clones, when they dispel, all their memories are transferred to the original. This can be used for training in taijutsu, chakra control, ninjutu, and anything that involves something mental, so Gaara you can catch up on your sleep faster (It could work like that)." Naruto finished. The others nodded and were led out of the compound to return to their hotel rooms.

Naruko turned to Naruto and stated. " Speaking of training, you said you were gonna show me how to do that chakra mode thingy that you could do before you got Akira."

Naruto remembered that he had told her about when he gained full control of Kurama's chakra back at that island. He suddenly realized that he hadn't done that yet with Akira's chakra,

Realizing Naruko was still waiting for an answer he shook his head.

"Oh yeah that's right I did promise you I would teach you that, I also just got an idea that will blow you away, and I just realized we never actually found out what your elemental affinities are. We can already say wind, water, and fire because of Tou-san, Kaa-san, and Kurama, but we never found out if you had anything else." Naruto mused

Naruko's eyes widened at the revelation. He was right. "Well then, let's go and find out." she calmly responded before grabbing Naruto's hand and racing to the armory of the compound.

Naruto came back from a closet holding a small piece of paper.

"This is special chakra paper, just channel some chakra into it and it will show you what your elemental affinities are." Naruto mused. He handed her the paper and she channeled some of her chakra into it. What happened next was very unexpected.

The paper split into 4 pieces. Once piece turned into water and splashed on the floor, one piece burst into a nice sized red ball of flame, one piece turned into a square shaped pebble and fell to the floor, and the last piece crumpled up to the point you would need a magnifying glass to see it. Both teens were slack jawed at this revelation.

"N-N-Naru-chan, you have the strongest primary affinities I have ever seen besides myself, and all 5 of them too, that's amazing! With affinities as strong as those, you don't even need a kekkei genkai to use sub-elements! Naruto exclaimed.

Naruko giggled at his expression, while inwardly she was cheering, she could also learn sub elements like her love.

"That's awesome Naru-kun. Anyway we should get Sasuke so we can start training for the finals." Naruko mused. Naruto nodded and the two left the compound and headed for the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Sasuke was practicing his taijutsu in his personal training ground when he sensed two familiar chakra signatures quickly approaching. He stopped attacking the training dummy as Naruto and Naruko walked towards him.

"Hey guys, what do you need?" Sasuke asked

"We thought the three of us could train together, ya know?" Naruko answered.

Sasuke nodded agreeing to the idea. Naruto handed him a piece of chakra paper and told him to channel some chakra into it. When he did, the paper crumpled into a small ball then burst into flames. When this happened Akira spoke up in Naruto's mind.

**"Hey Naruto, tell the Uchiha that I can evolve his eyes for him as well as give him one more affinity by combining his other two." **He stated. Naruto nodded and waved his hand gaining Sasuke's attention.

"Akira just told me that he can make your sharingan evolve as well as give you a third elemental affinity by combining your current two." Naruto stated. Both Naruko's and Sasuke's eyes widened while in Naruko's mind Kurama was grinning. Of course her mate would be able to do such things.

"Wait I thought the only way to get the Mangekyo Sharingan was to kill your best friend and what affinity would I get by combining Fire and Lightning?" Sasuke asked

"In that order: Akira is the fucking Juubi, he can do pretty much damn anything, and when you combine Katon and Raiton you get plasma release(AN: could somebody please give me the japansese translation for that)"

Sasuke's eyes widened even further at the opportunity. To get the same eyes as his brother as well as a new affinity was almost too good to be true, but when you're best friends with people like Naruto and Naruko, very little things surprise you.

"Okay let's do it but I have one last question, Itachi used his Mangekyo Sharingan to cast a Jutsu called Tsukuyomi. Are there any other techniques that I will get?" he asked.

"Well there's Amaterasu, Susanoo, Kamui, and Izagani. Itachi has only Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. But you will have all five abilities since it will be Akira activating it, which will also make it so you don't go blind after using it so many times, well if you use Izagani you'll lose the sight in one of your eyes for a couple days but other than that it's pretty much all the benefits and none of the drawbacks. But the techniques do use up a lot of chakra so we'll need to increase your reserves more, but that ca be done with Kage Bunshins." Naruto answered. Sasuke's eyes were about to fall out of their sockets they were so wide.

"Well then get on with it man let's do this thing!" He exclaimed in a very un-Sasuke like manner. Naruto nodded and placed his hand over Sasuke's eyes. He closed his own for a moment before snapping them open revealing his Juubi no Me. He then channeled a mixture of his own and Akira's chakra into the palm of his hand which was transferred into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto kept at it for about another 5 minutes before pulling his hand away and his eyes returning to their cerculean blue.

A moment later Sasuke opened his eyes revealing them to be a black background with a red atom shape in the center, and tears of blood trailing down his cheeks. Sasuke wiped the blood from his face and walked up to a small pond in the training ground and looked at his reflection. He gasped when he saw his new Mangekyo Sharingan, which unlike Itachi's, his had a black backround with a red design while Itachi's was the other way around.

He turned around and looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Eh, no problem, it's what friends do."

"Well anyway, let's start training, we need to be prepared for the finals and the invasion." Naruko stated. The two boys nodded and they began to practice new techniques and perfect and improve old ones.

* * *

A month has passed and it is now the day before the chunin exam finals. Each of the contestants have trained themselves into the ground in preparation for the upcoming fights. Even those who weren't in the finals trained simply to hone their skills. Three of the contestants, team 7 of Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha could be found in training ground 44 in a spar with one Anko Miterashi. The two Uzumakis had gotten rather close to the snake mistress in the past month as well as Kurenai Yuhi, and Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister, in whom the two redheads trained with. As they sparred, thy were reminiscing everything that has happened.

They had all gotten to know each other very well as they trained together, they had even gotten acquainted with the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, who apparently had a marrige contract to Naruto. It had been set up by Minato and Kushina between Mei and their firstborn son. When it turned out that they would be having a daughter, the must not have sent word to her before they died, so once again, Naruto had to play the twin brother card, much to Naruko and the other girls amusements.

Anko, Kurenai, and Hana had all confessed that they had developed feelings for the redhead boy, who was taken aback by it. But much to Akira and Kurama's humor, Naruko claimed that she didn't mind sharing so long as he treat them all equally. Naruto had a massive nosebleed at the way she said she didn't mind sharing, but after he regained consciousness she finished her statement. The girls asked Naruto in bittersweet voices if he was thinking perverted thoughts about them. Naruto flatly replied that he never should have read Jiraiya's books, he saw what happened to guys who got busted reading that smut.

The redheaded boy had told Sarutobi that he had changed his mind about the CRA. The council didn't try anything due to remembering what Naruto said last time about a loveless relationship.

He had also gotten close to Tayuya and Karin. The latter confessed her feelings fairly easily while the former was a little stubborn about flat out saying it, much to Orochimaru's amusement, as he had only seen Tayuya with a tomboy attitude with a rough personality.

Much to Orochimaru's shock Naruto explained why Minato was chosen to be Sarutobi's successor and not him in a way that didn't piss him off, as well as a way he could have preformed his experiments without any trouble with anyone knowing he was performing them, by performing them on prisoners.

It made perfect sense to the Snake Sannin, if he had only thought of it sooner, but what's done is done. While he would still do the invasion, it would only to be to release the leftover anger he had towards Konoha.

Naruto had been having the time of his life playing sensei for each of his girls, improving their techniques, as well as fixing any flaws and removing any weakness in them, even expanding their arsenal.

Naruto had changed his plans a bit for the invasion, he would let Gaara go on a small rampage, but he, Naruko, and Sasuke would "stop" him from destroying the village. which would make the village trust them even more when they executed their plan.

But the most surprising thing was when they all found out Haku actually was a girl, which happened on accident(Insert senario of your choice here) Not only that, but she hooked up with Sasuke and Ino. Zabuza had a long talk with the Uchiha about what he'd do if he hurt his daughter figure in any way. Sasuke assured that that wouldn't be a problem.

When they were finished with their spar the four of them were panting heavily. Tears and holes in their clothes along with small burn marks and different sized cuts and gashes all around their bodies. They all looked at each other and started chuckling.

"Well done Gakis. I'd say you're about high chunin-low jonin level right now, at this rate, you'll surpass me in no time, The training you got from the others really help you." Anko stated. She, along with Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Hana, and Mei. The three's skills in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, weapons, and in Naruko's case, medical Jutsu, had all drastically increased.

"Yeah, well what did you expect hebi-hime, we learned from the best." Naruto answered with a chuckle. Anko grinned at the compliment, then made her way to him where she kissed him tenderly, which he happily returned. A moment later the two parted smiling.

Well Anko-chan, we'll see you at the finals." Naruko mused. Anko nodded while she and Naruto vanished in a swirl of fire, followed by Sasuke who walked through a blackish purple vortex that vanished as he walked through it.

The two redheads appeared at the Namikaze compound where Naruto led Naruko to their training ground.

"What is it Naru-kun? Naruko asked sweetly.

"I am going to teach you how to use kyuubi chakra mode. You already know how to use Sage mode, as well as open the 8 chakra gates, and the kyuubi chakra cloak up to 6 tails, so this is the last transformation left for you to learn." Naruto answered, He already unlocked Bijuu Chakra mode with Akira since he willingly gave it to Naruto without fighting back. But what was really weird about it was Akira turned into a kitsune like Kurama but with silver fur and ten tails.

Naruko cheered that she was finally going to learn the Bijuu Chakra mode. Naruto had showed her what he looked like when he still had Kurama via memories and she wanted to be able to do the same. Naruto nodded and motioned her to get into a meditative position. She did so as did Naruto.

"Oh by the way, if this is anything like my world, you'll get to meet Kaa-san when you do this." Naruto added. Naruko nodded and the two closed their eyes as they entered Naruko's Minscape.

_Mindscape_

The two redheads appeared in what looked like a large sewer in front of a giant cage with a paper with the kanji for "seal" on it.

A moment later Akira appeared behind them in his human form. The three walked up to the cage, but before they could go any further, Akira stopped them.

**"Oh and just so you know, I removed all traces of Madara's genjutsu from her when I marked her, so when you try to gain control of her chakra, it'll be a lot easier since then it'll be just her leftover blood lust you'll be fighting, just so you know."** he said in an assuring tone while Kurama pouted as she appeared in her human form right behind the bars of the cage.

**"Awww I couldn't have been THAT bad right Naruto?" **She asked innocently Naruto scoffed

"Kurama, gaining control of your chakra was the biggest pain in the ass involving you I ever had to do. In my timeline you were male, and Madara's genjutsu still had some hold on you. Along with that, you brooded nearly as much as Sasuke used to." Naruto said flatly. Kurama pouted even more, bit then faced Naruko.

**"Alright kit are you ready for this?" **She asked Naruko nodded as she walked up to the paper seal. She grabbed it with her middle finger, her index finger, and thumb, and tore the seal right off. The mindscape started to shake slightly as the doors to the cage opened. In a flash of light Kurama shifted into her fox form and emitted a large amount of killer intent at the three. Akira also shifted into his fox form which surprised Naruko, both he and Naruto said they'd explain later.

Kurama swiped at Naruko with one of her tails which was caught by Naruto's hand. He had opened 5 of the chakra gate and now his skin was a bright red and his eyes were pure white, he had a flame like green aura around his body. Kurama swiped another tail at them but it was intercepted by one of Akira's tails He then used his other tails to grip Kurama's. Kurama then formed a Bijuudama from her mouth and fired it at Naruko who countered it with an Oodama rasengan while she was in sage mode using the nature chakra from outside the seal. The Bijuudama was sent back at Kurama who howled in pain. While she was momentarily stunned Naruko linked her chakra with Kurama's and pulled on it. Kurama could feel this and let out a loud roar that knocked Akira and Naruto back. Akira was slightly weaker than Kurama while he was inside her seal.

Naruto and Akira were about to get back up when Kurama was pinned to the ground by glowing red chains and a rasengan was slammed into her back, causing her to roar in pain and anger. The three looked up to see a red haired woman and a spiky blond haired man who looked just like they did. The two newcomers turned and faced Naruko with smiles on their faces.

"Hey there Naruko-chan. Wow, you've gotten so big since I last saw you. The woman said. Naruko started to cry.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, it's really you." she whispered. While Minato and Kushina had no idea how Naruko knew who they were they didn't care at the moment, they got to see their daughter again, that's when Kushina noticed Naruto and Akira.

"While I like that you made your hair like mine musume, could you please tell us who those two are and why one of them is a giant silver fox with ten tails and the other looks just like your father with red hair?"

Naruto and Akira looked up and saw Minato and Kushina , Naruto smiled at seeing his parents again, While Naruko answered.

"The fox is Akira, Kurama's mate and the juubi. The other one is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, your son from another timeline. Akira is also from that timeline." she then proceeded to tell them everything Naruto told her, while he added in parts that she missed. The two told them about their lives and how they were treated until recently, which really pissed off Minato and Kushina.

The two were impressed with how they mastered the Rasengan and Hiraishin, as well as Sage node. They were a little upset with what they planned to do with Orochimaru but after explaining it they understood.

After explaining that they couldn't restrain Kurama Minato an Kushina each did what they could to keep her at bay. Kushina tightened her chains, minato would shove a rasengan into her back every time she was able to break one of Kushina's chains, Akira gripped her tails with his own, and Naruto kept her mouth shut using his gravity manipulation.

After 5 minutes of struggling Naruko finally managed to pull all of Kurama's chakra into herself, unlocking her Bijuu Chakra Mode. When this happened Kurama changed back to her human form and Akira picked her up and held her whole she slept.

At this point Minato and Kushina started to fade. The two held their children close as they faded, but just before they faded completely, Naruto grinned.

"See you tommorow, Kaa-san."

* * *

And done.

Well thats chapter 9 people hope you liked it

Well next up is the invasion and the Tsunade mission yay!

anyway please review! it motivates me to keep writing

Ja Ne


	10. Author Note

hey everybody i am back and sorry to say that I am stopping this story, well by that I mean im going to rewrite it. i have looked at it and noticed it had so many cliches. not only that but i fell i was progressing the story to fast, as well as I cant decide how to continue.

I am truly very sorry to those who like this story so much. the rewrite will me so much better and be mostly original, well, the opening scenario will be the same. as there isnt really any other way to explain how Naruto entered a different timeline in that particular situation.

Also, i wont be publishing the rewrite until im a good ways into my other story Kitsune vampire, naruto/rosario crossover, which i am currently finishing up chapter 3 on as well as some editing on the first chapter.

again i am really sorry for this, i myself am not happy about this and also hate it when writers abandon there stories, but the difference between those dipshits and me is i am simply starting over, while they ditch the whole thing completely

also before i go, i am issuing a challenge for a story, i recently read a fic called the last vampiress, a naruto/anko pairing where anko is a vampire, and i was inspired to write my own fic similar to it, but i would rather be a co-author for this one. if anyone is interested. please PM me

I thank all those who have reviwed the story. it kept me motivated to continue writing, as well as show me ways to improve

well, this is goodbye for now, this is have you seen the herobrine, signing out

ja ne


End file.
